Dolores de Crecimiento
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Brotherhood AU. traduccion autorizada de Growing Pains. Todos tienen algo que probar. Quieren ser los mejores, la estrella del equipo, pero en ocasiones el precio a pagar por traspasar la meta es mas alto de lo esperado
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Dolores de crecimiento" es la traducción de "Growing Pains" de Ridley-C-James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3214590/1/Growing-Pains

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Espero que les guste esta historia. A mí me robó el corazón cuando la leí y después descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera.

Lamento mucho la larga espera de esta historia. No había podido subirla, pese a que la tengo lista hace varios meses. Como no sé cuándo tenga tiempo, la subiré toda junta. Espero que les guste.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **Dolores de crecimiento"**

 **De Ridley C. James.**

 **Capítulo 1**

"Nunca debí dejarte dirigir el camino" Caleb Reaves, de dieciocho años, no era un cazador contento en ese preciso momento. No solo tenía frío y hambre, sino también estaba perdido. Miró enojado al hombre frente a él "Tú y tu cachivache nuevo, apestan"

Además del hecho de que la poca luz de día desaparecía rápidamente, la temperatura descendía junto con ella. Y su enojo estaba variando ligeramente a furia. John Winchester iba a matarlo. Pero solo después de que Caleb pateara apropiadamente el trasero del sabelotodo niño bonito.

"Deja de quejarte, Reaves. Si no me hubieses hecho tomar el camino largo hace cuatro millas atrás, ahora podríamos estar en la cabaña en frente al fuego y probablemente disfrutando del chili de Jim y su cerveza casera"

"Si, porque cruzar el rio peligroso hubiese sido súper inteligente" dijo Dean Winchester con el ceño fruncido. Se estiró para estabilizar a su hermano menor, quien nuevamente, había tropezado en la oscuridad.

Joshua Sawyer, de veintitrés años, estaba al límite de su paciencia. El niño prácticamente no le había hablado en los tres días que llevaban en la cabaña de JIm y cuando lo hacía era para decir pesadeces. Lo que era realmente molesto, considerando que el niño de diez años, había convertido la forma de hablar de Caleb en una forma de arte "¡Cállate, niño!" No era una amenaza en juego.

Caleb se detuvo en seco "No lo hagas callar, Sawyer"

El mayor de los cazadores también se detuvo y se giró hacia Reaves "Tú le dices que se calle todo el tiempo".

El psíquico sonrió con autosuficiencia "Si, bueno. Yo puedo"

"¿Entonces por qué no te callas tú?" ya había soportado todo lo que iba a aguantar de Reaves. La sonrisa de medio lado, socarrona y engreída, ya lo tenía harto. La actitud de chico malo era difícil de soportar en un buen día. Él y el joven cazador apenas se toleraban en las mejores de las circunstancias y hoy no era un buen día.

Caleb había criticado cada acción que había tomado desde que habían salido esa mañana y ya se estaba volviendo repetido. Muy rápido. Agregándole a eso, los dos mocosos Winchester era suficiente para empujar a cualquiera al límite de su tolerancia.

"¿Podemos descansar ahora? Estoy cansado" se quejó Sam Winchester, pese a saber la reacción que provocaría. Había realizado la misma pregunta horas atrás y había obtenido un coro de respuestas negativas "Y tengo hambre" murmuró cuando todos se giraron a mirarlo.

Dean y Caleb intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes que el niño se arrodillara frente al niño de cinco años. "Sammy, te dije que llegaremos a Casa en un rato. Solo aguanta un rato" le dijo su hermano mayor.

"Pero… eso fue hace siglos y me duelen los pies"

"¡Por todos los Santos!" gruñó Joshua pasando sus manos por su corto y rubio cabello "¿No pueden mantenerlo callado?" miró a Dean y luego a Caleb. Por todo lo callado y antisocial que era su hermano, la naturaleza sociable y conversadora de Sam Winchester parecía no tener fin. Sin importar lo que todos dijeran, Joshua no lo encontraba algo bueno.

"¡Tiene cinco años!" le respondió Reaves, sacándose su mochila y agachándose para buscar en ella "Lamento que no sea el pequeño y buen soldado que quieres que sea" sacó una bolsa de galletas de animalitos y se la pasó a Sam, junto con el pequeño termo con Superman "Toma, enano. Mastica estas mientras decidimos qué vamos a hacer"

Sawyer soltó una carcajada "Tengo que decirlo, Reaves. John te transformó en una niñera muy habilidosa"

"Al menos él ha aprendió algo de papá" Dean lo miró hacia arriba con sus ojos verdes desafiantes "Tú no puedes encontrar tu propio trasero en la oscuridad"

"Yo no veo que Caleb o tú, de hecho, tengan algún progreso, Deuce ¿O es Ace?"

"Es Dean" Dean dio un paso hacia él, pero Caleb lo agarró por la manga de su chaqueta y lo tiró hacia atrás.

"Déjalo, Niño. No quiero que te pegues piojos"

"Si, déjalo, Niño"

"Deja de ser un imbécil, Josh" Caleb se puso de pie "Sé que es tu primer instinto, pero trata de controlarlo para variar" estaba harto del fanfarrón molestando a Dean solo porque no podía responderle a él. Aparentemente, Sawyer veía al niño, mucho menor que él, como un oponente menos amenazador. Eso mostraba lo poco que sabía.

"Igual que tu controlas tus instintos, Niño Demonio"

Caleb lo miró enojado, sintiendo el calor de su enojo esparcirse por su cuerpo y su rostro arder "¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Sawyer? Esta fue tu idea"

"Y la tuya fue venir conmigo"

Hasta cierto punto era cierto. Caleb había ofrecido acompañarlo, luego de que Joshua decidiera salir luego de que los otros cazadores salieran a rastrear la locación del Black Dog por sí mismo. Al principio, Reaves le había dicho que era un idiota. Una de las primeras reglas de la cacería era que no lo hacías solo, especialmente si estabas metiéndote en una situación con variables desconocidas.

Pero si el joven psíquico era realmente honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que temía más que Joshua encontrase la guarida, que lo que le preocupaba la seguridad del otro hombre. Un éxito como eso, lo haría ver bastante bien frente a otros cazadores. Frente a John. Incluso podría hacerle ganar uno de los deseados anillos.

"Yo podría haber encontrado la guarida sin tu ayuda" continuó reclamando Sawyer.

"Si, porque Caleb fue el que te trajo justo aquí" la voz de Dean hizo al psíquico poner atención. Se sacudió los pensamientos de auto crítica justo a tiempo de ver el cambio en el comportamiento del otro joven.

Josh dio un paso hacia Dean y Reaves le agarró la parte de delante de la chaqueta, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo tastabillar. Caleb dejó que su enojo hacia sí mismo alimentara su desprecio por Sawyer "Oh, por favor haz algo estúpido para que tenga una razón para dejar tu cuerpo ahí tirado para que el Black Dog se lo coma"

Sawyer sonrió para ocultar la pequeña punzada de miedo que lo recorrió. Caleb era menor, pero era fuerte y rápido. Ahora, con 1,83 era más alto que Sawyer por un par de centímetros y pese a que no era tan musculoso como el mayor, era hábil y preparado. Extremadamente hábil y preparado. Quien sabía realmente de lo que era capaz.

Harland, el padre de Joshua, continuamente comparaba la aceptación de Caleb en la Hermandad con tratar de domesticar a un mestizo de lobo. Nunca podrías estar seguro de si iba a arrancar la mano que lo alimentaba. "Guardaespaldas y niñera. Gran combinación"

"¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?" preguntó Sam, nuevamente llamando la atención de todos. Estaba acurrucado sobre una roca, devorando rápidamente lo que quedaba de galletas y leche.

"Si, hermanito" Dean miró a Caleb y luego a Joshua "Si estos dos ya terminaron de marcar su territorio"

"Y si Joshua puede hacer que ese asombroso nuevo sistema de rastreo del que estaba fanfarroneando, funcionar" añadió Reaves, dando un paso fuera del espacio personal del otro hombre, luego de bruscamente darle unos palmetazos en el pecho "Después de todo, él está a cargo"

Joshua observó esos perfectamente blancos dientes curvarse en una sonrisa fiera y rápidamente tragó el nudo que había surgido en su garganta. Lo último que necesitaba era mostrar miedo. "Si. Yo estoy a cargo y si no fuese por estos dos" Sawyer indicó a los niños "Habríamos cruzado el rio y regresado a casa para ahora, con la localización de la guarida del Black Dog"

Caleb rodo los ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció "Deja de inventar excusas. No tienes idea de hacia dónde vamos ahora y no la tenías antes tampoco. Esa sofisticada tecnología tuya, deja mucho que desear"

"Okey, entonces si eres tan inteligente, por qué no usas esas habilidades psíquicas tuyas para regresarnos a casa"

"No funciona de esa forma"

"Por supuesto que no" masculló Joshua "No es de extrañar que todo el mundo esté bastante decepcionado de en lo que Jim pensó que ibas a convertirte"

"¿Y qué demonios se supone que eso significa?" preguntó Caleb, dando un paso hacia el rubio nuevamente.

"No importa" Joshua negó con la cabeza "Estoy cansado de discutir contigo. Vamos a ir por mi lado. Y es una orden"

"¿Una orden?" Caleb rio con sorna dando un paso hacia el rubio nuevamente, pero Dean agarró su brazo.

"Sammy está cansado y está comenzando a hacer frío"

Caleb suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Si" asintió a Dean "Toma mi mochila. Yo llevaré al enano"

"Yo puedo llevar a Sam"

Reaves reconoció la mirada desafiante y frunció el ceño. Respetaba la determinación de Dean, pero este no era el momento, para ser orgulloso. Podían desplazarse más rápido si Caleb cargaba a Sam.

Los corrió ligeramente lejos de Sawyer y no se le escapó el suspiro frustrado del otro hombre "Mira. Sé que puedes cuidar de Sammy, pero necesito que nos cuides la espalda. No confío mucho en las habilidades de Davy Crockett"

Finalmente, Dean asintió "Es como confiar en Bobby para que te consiga una cita a ciegas"

Reaves se rió, negando con la cabeza ante las astutas habilidades de observación del niño. Quizá tenía que ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía frente a él. "Claro. Ahora, mueve el trasero, Deuce. Estamos perdiendo luz de día"

"¿Listo para partir, Vaquero?" el psíquico se arrodillo frente al menor de los Winchester.

"Estoy cansado de caminar, Caleb" se quejó Sam, mirando al joven hacia arriba.

"¿Quién dijo nada de caminar" Puedes llamarme 'Uno en un millón'"

El niño de cinco años sonrió con la mención del rescatado caballo de carreras del Pastor Jim. El gran árabe, era más bien un pony de paseo que un contendiente de Kentucky estos días y una de las cosas favoritas de Sam. "Hop" Reaves agarró las manos del pequeño y lo colgó en su espalda "Pero nada de enterrar los talones esta vez ¿Ok?"

Sam se rió "¿Puedo tener una fusta?"

Dean le paso a su hermano una rama, antes que el psíquico pudiese decir nada "Aquí tienes, hermanito"

Reaves lo miró feo "¿Ya sabes donde voy a meter esa cosa, si me pega con ella, verdad?"

Dean asintió "Si, casi seguro" una pequeña, pero socarrona sonrisa apareció a su rostro y miró hacia Sawyer, quien estaba intentando hacer funcionar su aparato de rastreo "Pero se me ocurre un mejor lugar"

El psíquico negó con la cabeza nuevamente. Okey. Definitivamente tendría que cuidar lo que decía alrededor del niño "Estoy seguro"

"Si ya terminaron de jugar, niños. Necesitamos empezar a movernos" les dijo el cazador mayor "Creo que ya logré hacer que funcionara esto"

Dean y Caleb compartieron otra mirada, pero fue Sam quien resumió sus pensamientos "Creo que el nuevo juguete de Josh es una mierda"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	2. Chapter 2

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 2**

El viento había aumentado considerablemente, para cuando alcanzaron la siguiente cima, levantando hojas secas y provocando que se sintiera más frío de lo que realmente estaba. Las sombras también iban aumentando junto al descenso de temperatura y luz.

Aun cuando muchos de los arboles habían perdido sus hojas, lo que quedaba del sol de Noviembre, no parecía ser capaz de penetrar la espesa cubierta de pinos y arboles perennes. La oscuridad los alcanzaría pronto.

"Creo que debe ser justo más allá de esa colina" Joshua levantó sus auriculares a sus ojos y observó a través de la espesa foresta frente a ellos "Podemos llegar antes de que esté completamente oscuro si apuramos el paso" se giró para mirar al trio, dejando los binoculares colgados en su cuello.

"Dijiste lo mismo de esta colina" dijo Caleb, cambiando el peso de Sam, para poder liberar una de sus manos y pasarla por largo cabello, que estaba siendo alborotado por el viento congelado.

El pequeño se había dormido hacia un rato. Su cabeza apoyada contra la espalda del cazador, donde Reaves podía sentir pequeñas exhalaciones en su cuello. Para Sam, lo que había comenzado como una excitante nueva aventura, hacía rato se había convertido en una tarea agotadora, que quería que terminara "Y por si no lo has notado, ya está oscuro"

"Lo tengo" dijo Dean desde el lado de Reaves y Caleb soltó las piernas del pequeño niño, permitiendo que su hermano lo tomara.

Joshua le dio una larga mirada de lado "Bueno. Si no hubieses tenido que jugar a la niñera, entonces podíamos haber hecho un mejor tiempo"

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera?" respondió Caleb enojado, rodando sus adoloridos hombros y mirando hacia donde Sam estaba ahora restregando adormilado sus ojos y bostezando "¿Dejarlos atrás?"

"Pudiste dejarlos en la cabaña"

"¿Con un Black Dog suelto? Eso realmente le hubiese gustado a John y al Pastor Jim"

"Podemos cuidar de nosotros" a Dean no le gustaba la insinuación de Caleb de que eran indefensos. Podía tener diez años, pero ya podía manejar cualquier tipo de arma y era bastante decente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Cállate, Deuce"

"Cállate, tu"

"¿Dean?" Sam tiró la manga de su hermano "Tengo que ir"

"No ahora, Sammy"

"Y van a estar tan contentos cuando vuelvan a la cabaña y no haya nadie ahí para decirles donde estamos" Joshua negó con la cabeza y apuntó con su dedo al adolescente "Vas a caer por esa pequeña falta, Reaves. No yo"

"Estaba tratando de mantener tu culo a salvo"

"Caleb" intentó Sam nuevamente, dando saltitos en la punta de los pies y tirando del brazo del psíquico "Tengo que ir"

"No ahora, Enano" Reaves se soltó del pequeño. Su atención totalmente enfocada en Sawyer.

"Oh, por favor. Como si tu fuese tan buen jugador en equipo, Caleb. Admítelo. Tenías miedo de que tuviese éxito y anotara un punto con todo esto del Black Dog. No podías soportar que para variar, yo tuviese ventaja. Que quizá obtuviese un anillo antes que tu"

"¿Te refieres a tu estúpido sistema de rastreo?" Caleb bufó con sorna "Esa cosa es tan útil como un poodle cazando un zorro"

"Entonces está a la par con esas maravillosas habilidades psíquicas tuyas ¿no?"

"Al menos el no gasta una fortuna en sus raros poderes mentales" intervino Dean "El tipo debe haberte sentido desde un kilómetro de distancia. O quizá te olió. Ese aftershave apesta"

"¡Cállate!"

"Déjalo fuera de esto, Sawyer"

"Me encantaría, pero sigue metiendo esa naricita suya donde no le corresponde".

Antes de que Dean o Caleb pudiesen responder, un aullido sonó por sobre el viento, desde el valle.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Joshua levantó la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos alerta, escaneando el oscuro bosque.

"Si me preguntas a mi suena como un Black Dog hambriento" respondió Reaves, revisando el arma que tenía en la parte trasera de su pretina. Al menos no había venido totalmente poco preparado. "Debe ser jodidamente mejor rastreador que tu"

"¿Sammy?" dijo Dean apenas sonó el aullido nuevamente. Estiró la mano a su lado, tratando de agarrar al niño y casi entro en pánico cuando solo encontró aire "¡Sam!" giró sobre si mismo buscando en el pequeño claro a su hermano, pero no se veía por ninguna parte "¡Sammy!"

Caleb se giró hacia el nervioso niño, dándose cuenta inmediatamente del problema "¡Mierda!" maldijo, corriendo tras Dean, quien corría hacia la línea de árboles, llamando frenéticamente a Sam.

"¡Deuce, espera!" Reaves lo agarró por la chaqueta, evitando que entrara en el espeso bosque.

Dean se detuvo, pero ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó nuevamente "¡SAM! ¿Dónde estas?" se giró y miró aterrado al psíquico "¿Lo sientes?"

Caleb entendió lo que el niño estaba preguntado. Si psíquicamente podía sentir al otro niño. Dean había aprendido hacía tiempo que jugar a las escondidas no tenía sentido cuando tu oponente podía encontrarte con solo pensarlo. Tomó aire y buscó al niño. Se encogio ligeramente cuando hizo contacto. Aún no acostumbrado a la sensación de que te movían las neuronas que le provocaba encontrar a otra persona. Lo que le preocupó más fue la otra presencia que sintió "No está lejos" Reaves abrió rápidamente los ojos y puso su mano en el hombro de Dean "Está bien"

El psíquico se giró, encontrando a Josh, justo tras él "¿Puedes colocar algo de protección contra esa cosa? Está cerca"

"No traje nada de sal" Joshua se quitó su mochila y se puso a revolverla "Tengo una daga"

"¿Y?" demandó impaciente Reaves "¿Tienes un hechizo o algo?"

"¡Yo no hago hechizos!"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que no quiero que me vean como un brujo"

Caleb suspiró "¿Entonces qué diablos vas a hacer con la daga, porque la última vez que revisé, una bala de plata al corazón era lo único que podía detener a esos bastardos" apuntó con su arma hacia el bosque cuando se escuchó otro aullido y Dean luchó por soltarse, llamando a Sam nuevamente.

"Puedo hacer un amarré de sangre. Tengo un encantamiento que puede funcionar"

El psíquico lo miró con una expresión ligeramente exasperada "Un hechizo"

Joshua rodó los ojos "Si, maldición. Un hechizo"

"Bien. Hazlo" Reaves se arrodilló frente a Dean "Deuce. Mantén tu trasero en ese círculo. Voy a ir por Sammy"

El niño negó con la cabeza "¡No! Quiero ayudar"

"Entonces usa esto para dibujar un circulo en la tierra" Joshua le pasó un palo grueso con una amatista de cristal en la punta "Es ceniza blanca" explicó como si fuese importante. Caleb y Dean le fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Una vara mágica?" Reaves arqueó una ceja.

Joshua hizo un sonido de gruñido en su garganta "Si insistes en utilizar terminología arcaica, entonces sí. Una varita" suspiró "Era de mi madre"

Caleb asintió y le dio a Dean un ligero empujón "Hazlo niño"

"Hazlo grande" le dijo Joshua, buscando en su mochila nuevamente. Cuando levantó la vista, Reaves ya no estaba. Apenas podía escucharlo caminar por el bosque, pero podía escuchar sus gritos, llamando al pequeño Winchester. Desvió la mirada hacia Dean, quien estaba haciendo lo que le habían pedido rápidamente y con cuidado. "No lo cierres hasta que estén adentro"

Dean continuó arrastrando la varita en el suelo en un gran círculo. Sus ojos iban del piso del bosque, cubierto de tierra y hojas, al bosque, donde Caleb había desaparecido. No podía creer que había perdido de vista a su hermanito. Solo había sido un momento y Sammy ya no estaba. Tragó intentando desaparecer el nudo en su garganta y parpadeó para espantar el ardor que comenzaba a sentir en sus ojos.

"Cuando termines quédate dentro"

Sawyer estaba ahora a su lado, sosteniendo una daga que parecía peligrosa y un tiesto de madera tallado. Cuando Dean terminó de dibujar el círculo invisible, Joshua tomó la varita murmurando un par de palabras antes de pasarla sobre el tiesto.

Otro aullido resonó en la noche y Dean saltó, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Ese había sonado mucho más cerca. Sawyer ni siquiera levantó la vista mientras dejaba el tiesto en el suelo, rápidamente deslizando la daga por sobre la palma de su mano.

El niño de diez años se mordió los labios para evitar gritar por su hermano nuevamente, cuando se sintió un gruñido y resoplidos que venían con el viento. Miró hacia Joshua, quien estaba mezclando su propia sangre con un puñado de tierra "Es de fuera del circulo" le explicó, como si Dean le hubiese preguntado "Mi sangre es como el mortero mágico"

A Dean realmente no le importaban los estúpidos detalles del raro hechizo de Sawyer. Solo quería que Caleb apareciera entre los arboles con Sammy para que todos estuviesen a salvo y en casa.

La voz de Joshua hizo eco a su alrededor en un ruidoso cantico y el niño no pudo evitar observar con curiosidad como el joven primero tocaba con la varita la sangrienta mezcla en el tiesto y luego el suelo.

Cuando el cristal tocó la tierra, repentinamente surgió una chispa y una gran llama violeta, recorrió el círculo. Creció y aumentó su velocidad, como una serpiente por el suelo, formando un círculo de fuego purpura alrededor de ellos. La llama se apagó tan rápido como surgió, pero el círculo protector de pálida luz siguió brillando. Dean miró a Joshua, quien sonrió "Abracadabra"

"¿Ahora estamos protegidos?"

El cazador asintió "Nada malvado puede tocarnos aquí"

Otro aullido y más gruñidos, tenían a Dean cambiando el peso de su cuerpo nerviosamente en las puntas de sus pies. "¿Pero podemos salir?"

Sawyer se arrodillo para recoger las cosas que necesitaría para hacer un fuego normal "Tu puedes"

Joshua se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. El niño Winchester iba corriendo hacia el bosque antes que pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie "¡Dean!" gritó "¡No te atrevas!"

El niño se detuvo y lo miró "Tengo que ayudarlos. Puedo alejarlo para que Caleb pueda volver al círculo y después vuelvo" le explicó como si fuese un simple juego de Hopscotch (*) "Soy rápido"

Joshua lo miró incrédulo mientras Dean pasaba sobre el círculo "¡Maldición! ¡Reaves puede cuidarse a sí mismo!"

El niño de diez años lo miró profundamente "Pero Sammy no" y se fue.

"¡Joder!" gruño Joshua "¡Regresa aquí, Dean Winchester!" cuando solo el sonido de ramas y otro escalofriante aullido le respondieron, camino enojado hacia el centro del círculo, pateando la tierra "Jodido Reaves. Todo es su culpa"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Caleb suspiro mientras ayudaba a Sam rápidamente a abrochar sus jeans. No podía enojarse con el niño. Después de todo, este desastre era su culpa "Apúrate, Sammy. Tenemos que irnos"

"Tú no me hiciste caso cuando te lo dije"

Reaves tomó su arma y tomó al niño en brazos en su otro lado "Si y mira donde terminamos" negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie "¿Y tenías que meterte tanto en el bosque para hacer?"

"No podía encontrar la clase de árbol correcto"

Caleb no quería saber a qué se refería, así que solo apuró el paso "La próxima vez…No vas a ningún lado solo ¿entendido?"

"Entendido" masculló Sam, apretándose contra Caleb, cuando las pequeñas ramas los pinchaban mientras apuraban el paso.

Reaves encontró el pequeño claro rápidamente en la oscuridad, especialmente debido a la débil luz brillante y violeta que salía de ahí. Iba a soltar un suspiro de alivio por su buena suerte, cuando sus ojos se encontraron los de Sawyer.

El joven estaba parado en medio del círculo protector, frente a un buen fuego y totalmente solo.

Caleb pasó sobre el círculo y sentó a Sam en el suelo, dentro de la protección "¿Y Dean?"

Joshua palideció "¿No está contigo?"

"¡No! ¡Lo dejé aquí contigo!" agarró con fuerza la mano de Sam, asegurándose que al pequeño no se le ocurriese salir a buscar a su hermano "Dime que no lo dejaste salir solo"

"¿Dejarlo?" bufó Joshua enojado "Le ordené que se quedara aquí ¿Pero adivina qué? En caso que no lo hayas notado, ustedes dos tienen un montón de cosas en común"

"¡Mierda!" Reaves pasó una mano por su cabello, justo cuando un grito para paralizar el corazón se escuchó.

El muro de dolor lo golpeó con la misma intensidad del grito y agarró su cabeza cuando sus sentidos fueron sobrepasados por la enfermante mezcla de shock y miedo "¡Deuce!" gritó avanzando hacia el lado opuesto del claro justo cuando Dean apareció desde el bosque caminando y tastabillando. Sus miradas se encontraron y el niño siguió avanzando para intentar llegar al círculo.

No había llegado aun cuando una sombra negra emergió tras él, solidificándose en la forma de un gran y huesudo perro.

El psíquico escuchó el grito de Sam y rogó para que Joshua tuviese el sentido común de afirmar al niño mientras él atravesaba el círculo protector para llegar a Dean a tiempo. Levantó su arma mientras corría, pero la bestia era rápida, golpeando al niño antes de que Reaves pudiese disparar.

Y entonces Dean estaba gritando mientras la bestia lo rasgaba y sacudía, mientras los dos rodaban sobre las hojas húmedas y muertas. Caleb temía herir al niño si disparaba, pero no podía quedarse mirando sin hacer nada.

Joshua tiró al niño de cinco años hacia él y lo giró contra su cuerpo para que no viese el frenético ataque, mientras su mente analizaba rápidamente cómo podía ayudar. Hechizos y palabras mágicas volaron en su cabeza, pero nada servía, ningún contra hechizo servía para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Reaves abrió su mente, esperando de alguna manera conectar con el animal, aunque fuese solo para distraerlo. Sus sobre agotados sentidos giraban en torno a la masacre emocional proveniente de Dean, pero fue capaz de mantenerlos a raya lo suficiente para tocar la oscuridad al otro lado.

Supo el instante preciso en que hizo la conexión. Su sangre pareció congelarse y expandirse a través de su sistema circulatorio como una fisura en un lago congelado. El horror, la perdida y todo lo oscuro en este mundo se traspasó a él y Caleb gritó cuando súbitamente, todo lo que se había congelado se transformó en fuego. Sus gritos se mezclaron con los de Dean.

La experiencia de tocar los pensamientos del Black Dog debe haber sido tan desagradable para la bestia como lo fue para él. Levantó sus ensangrentadas mandíbulas de Dean y gimió, desviando sus brillantes ojos rojos hacia el cazador.

Caleb no dudó. En cuanto la bestia se movió, cortó el vínculo mental. Levantó su arma y disparó a ciegas. La maldita criatura gruño y se lanzó hacia él y Reaves disparó dos veces más, golpeando el pecho del monstruo, pero sin lograr un tiro al corazón. Aulló nuevamente y huyó al bosque.

Casi cayó de rodillas del alivio, pero la entrecortada inhalación y los amortiguados sollozos provenientes de Dean lo hicieron avanzar "¿Deuce?"

El niño salto e intentó enrollarse en posición fetal cuando Reaves lo tocó "Calma" lo tranquilizó, posando su mano en el rostro helado del niño "Soy yo, niño. Caleb"

Dean parpadeó. Todavía con la respiración entrecortada "¿Caleb?"

"Si" Caleb apenas pronunció la palabra cuando el niño estaba luchando por ponerse de pie.

Lo ayudó y fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa cuando el niño se aferró a él, prácticamente metiéndose dentro de su chaqueta "Hey, está bien" Reaves lo abrazó con fuerza y aprovechó la oportunidad de pasar su brazo bajo las rodillas del niño y levantarlo "Te tengo. Estás bien" Necesitaban entrar en el círculo rápidamente en caso de que el perro se envalentonara e intentara otro ataque.

Podía sentir los violentos temblores que asaltaban el cuerpo del niño mientras avanzaban hacia su única protección. Sam estaba a su lado en cuanto lo cruzaron "¡Dean! ¡Dean!" Lloraba el niño de cinco años.

"Está bien, Sammy. Resiste un poco" dijo Caleb con más seguridad de la que sentía mientras se acercaba al fuego y dejar a Dean cuidadosamente en el suelo.

El niño de diez años parecía tan reacio a soltarlo como él mismo se sentía, pero finalmente lo convenció de sentarse y poder alejarse lo suficiente para ver bien al niño "Vamos a revisarte, Deuce"

"Estoy bien" Dijo Dean, casi inaudiblemente "Estoy bien. Estoy bien" repitió. Sus ojos vidriosos y enormes y sus tiritonas extremidades decían otra cosa y Reaves compartió una mirada preocupada con Sawyer.

"Seguro que si" Caleb forzó una sonrisa y tragó con fuerza para deshacer el enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta "Sammy ¿Por qué no te echas un poquito para atrás, huh?"

El menor de los Winchester negó con la cabeza y continuó agarrado firmemente a la mano resbalosa y ensangrentada de su hermano. Reaves observó cómo largas y silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos clavados sin pestañar en el rostro entierrado de Dean y forzó a su voz a sonar calmada.

"Sammy, mírame"

Sam finalmente miró a Caleb y más lágrimas se derramaron progresivamente "Dean está herido"

"Vamos a arreglarlo" prometió Reaves "Pero necesito un poco de espacio para trabajar ¿okey?"

Joshua observó al psíquico interactuar con el pequeño, sorprendido no solo del poco característico tono suave de su voz, sino también de los instintos que parecía poseer cuando tenía que lidiar con ellos. Por todo lo que sabía acerca del otro cazador. Por todos los rumores que había escuchado, nada describía el comportamiento que había presenciado. Mitad demonio o no, tenía un don con los niños Winchester.

Sam finalmente soltó la mano de Dean y se deslizó un par de pasos más atrás, observando ansiosamente mientras Caleb comenzaba a evaluar el daño que el Black Dog había causado "¿Dónde estás herido, Deuce?"

La chaqueta de Dean estaba hecha pedazos en el lado derecho. La tela celeste estaba manchada con tierra y sangre, como la mano del niño. Levantó la vista hacia Reaves y sus pálidas facciones se iluminaron con la luz del fuego "No sé"

Reaves humedeció sus labios, dándose cuenta que el niño estaba en shock "No puede ser tan mal si no te estas quejando" y sonrió, pasando su mano por el corto y rubio cabello de Dean.

"Si" Dijo Dean, temblorosamente, pero parecía estar más consciente.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" le preguntó Caleb mientras con cuidado quitaba los trozos de tela para ver bien el daño en la piel "No es lo más inteligente que has hecho"

"Yo…estaba preocupado por Sammy" siseó Dean, mientras el psíquico le levantaba el brazo para ver si no había fracturas.

"Tenía que hacer pipí" dijo Sam, quitando algo de la tensión con su indignación de niño de cinco años "Mucho, mucho"

Dean miró a su hermano "Está bien, Sammy"

"No. No está bien" dijo Reaves con calma, intentando distraer la mente de todos de la actual crisis. Al menos el brazo del niño no estaba quebrado o dislocado "Ustedes dos van a estar lavando mi ropa una semana por esta total desobediencia de las reglas"

"No hay reglas que digan que no puedo ir a l baño" indicó Sam y Caleb lo miró con seriedad.

"Estaba hablando de la regla de no ir a ninguna parte solo"

"Le dije que no fuera" dijo entonces Joshua "Le ordené que no se moviera"

Caleb le dio una mirada al otro cazador y luego al niño de diez años. Lo que más le preocupaba eran las mordidas. Las heridas eran profundas y de ellas brotaba sangre a ritmo estable. Y el hecho de que no podía recordar si la saliva del Black dog era venenosa o no lo aterraba, provocando que su voz sonara mucho más enojada de lo que planeaba "Dean… ¿Por qué diablos no le hiciste caso?"

El niño parpadeo. Sus largas pestañas contrastaban fuertemente con sus pálidas mejillas "él no está a cargo. Tus estas a cargo"

"¡Yo estoy a cargo!" saltó Sawyer enojado "Soy el cazador de mayor edad. Tienen que hacerme caso a mi"

Reaves ignoró a Josh "Yo te hubiera dicho la misma maldita cosa, Deuce. De hecho, creo que te la dije" miró al niño negando con la cabeza "Saquemos esto" el psíquico sacó el brazo del niño de su destrozada chaqueta y con suavidad tiró de la manga de la camisa del chico, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando pudo ver bien los profundos surcos que había en el hombro "Sabes que no debiste salir del circulo de protección" Dios, era un desastre.

"Pero…Sammy…" Dean contuvo el aire mientras Caleb revisaba la más profunda de las heridas que alcanzaba hasta la mitad de su pecho.

"Yo tenía a Sammy. No dejaría que nada le sucediera"

"Es mi trabajo cuidar…lo. Y escuché al Black Dog… quería darles la oportunidad de regresar…" jadeo Dean.

"Lo siento, Dean. No quería hacerlo" Sam se acercó a su hermano pasando sus manos a través del cabello del mayor intentando confortarlo "No podía aguantarme ni un segundo más. Lo siento"

"No es tu culpa…hermanito" Dean no pudo evitar gritar cuando Caleb puso su mano en la herida y aplicó presión.

"! Para!" le gritó Sam a Caleb, agarrándole la mano que estaba causándole dolor a su hermano "Deja de lastimarlo"

"Sawyer" Reaves indicó con su barbilla al niño pequeño y Josh lo agarró alejándolo de Dean y Caleb.

"¡Suéltame" gritó Sam y el psíquico lo miró con dureza.

"Cállate, Sam! ¡Ahora!"

El pequeño se quedó en silencio con el tono brusco de Caleb, pero continuó intentando soltarse de Josh.

Dean estaba intentando mantener su respiración controlada y tenía su mirada acuosa fija en Reaves. El shock inicial había pasado y la dolorosa realidad estaba tomando forma "Lo siento, Deuce" Caleb le ofreció una sonrisa forzada "Pero tengo que detener esto, Niño. Solo sigue respirando ¿Okey?"

El niño asintió cerrando los ojos e intentó controlar su respiración "¿Que tan mal…"

"No tan mal" mintió Caleb "Te va a agregar un poco más de carácter, eso es todo. A las chicas les encantan las cicatrices, ya sabes"

Dean abrió los ojos y le sonrió con sorna "Tengo diez"

"¿Si?" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Los niños de diez años hacen lo que les dicen"

"Lo siento" jadeó cuando Reaves presionó con más fuerza.

Reaves bufó con sorna "No, no lo sientes"

Dean solo lo miró intentando parpadear para eliminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse "Si solo hubieses sido…solo un poquito… más rápido en disparar… hubiese funcionado…"dijo Dean entrecortadamente y Reaves suspiró.

"Supongo que podría haber disparado a través de ti, pero entonces estaríamos en todo otro tipo de problema"

"Trata de explicarle…eso…a papá" Dean levantó la vista nuevamente y Caleb rodó los ojos.

"No gracias. Esto es suficientemente malo" levantó su mano y su estómago se revolvió con la sensación de la sangre viscosa y caliente de Dean "Va a matarme" al menos la hemorragia había disminuido un poco.

El niño de diez años negó con la cabeza "Le…diré…que fue culpa de Josh"

"Claro que no lo harás" Saltó nuevamente Sawyer "Esto es todo culpa de Reaves. Él insistió en que se nos pegaran"

El psíquico miró con rudeza a Joshua. Su preocupación alimentando la ira y haciéndolo temblar. Acaso el idiota no sabía suficiente como para cerrar la boca y seguirle la corriente "Dame tu camisa y quítale las manos de encima a Sam"

"¿Disculpa?" Sawyer de buena gana soltó al niño, quien corrió al lado de su hermano.

"Tu camisa" Caleb estaba quitándose su propia chaqueta "Voy a usarla para vendajes"

"Genial" Josh suspiró, pero se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa blanca "¿Qué tiene de malo tu camisa?"

Reaves lo ignoró y tiró de su camisa de franela que usaba, quedando solo en su camiseta de manga corta de los Medias Rojas "¿Cómo vas, Deuce?"

"Estoy bien" le dijo Dean, mientras su mirada encontraba la de Sam "Es solo un rasguño" Reaves no dejó de notar que la respiración del niño aún era agitada y las líneas de dolor que reflejaban su joven rostro.

"¿En verdad?" Sam miró a Caleb con incertidumbre. Este se tragó su preocupación y le guiño un ojo.

"Probablemente tu hermano mayor le dejó un horrible sabor en la boca a ese viejo perro ¿verdad, Sammy?"

"Si" finalmente Sam sonrió "Apuesto a que Dean no tiene sabor a pollo"

El mayor de los Winchester bufó ofendido "Como si ustedes… supieran a filete"

"Deberíamos dejar que le dé un mordisco a Reaves" Joshua procedió a rasgar su camisa en largas tiras, que entregó a Caleb, quien estaba buscando en la mochila el botiquín que estaba seguro de haber empacado "Que mal que los perros del demonio no son caníbales"

"¡Cállate!" Dean se levantó del suelo tan rápido, que el psíquico no se dio cuenta hasta que el niño estaba intentando agarrar a Josh. Ignorando sus heridas "¡Cierra tu estúpido hocico!" Dean le lanzo un puñetazo al cazador, casi alcanzándolo con su puño. Si Sawyer no hubiese retrocedido un paso, el niño le hubiese dado en medio del estómago "Yo no…te vi moviéndote del círculo. No te importaba lo que pasara con Sammy" gritó intentando nuevamente golpearlo "Esto es tu culpa"

"¡Dean!" Caleb enrollo su brazo alrededor de la cintura del niño alejándolo de Sawyer "Para"

"Estoy harto de él" respondió Dean a punto de llorar. Las lágrimas oscurecían su visión y contraían su garganta "Maldito imbécil" gritó mientras el psíquico lograba regresarlo junto al fuego"

"Dean…estas sangrando de nuevo" la voz asustada de Sam pareció desvanecer toda la furia de Dean y hubiese caído al suelo si Caleb no lo hubiese atrapado.

"Tranquilo, campeón" murmuró Reaves en su cabello mientras lo recostaba nuevamente en el suelo y se ponía de rodillas junto al niño. Sam estaba sobre ellos observando ansioso y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. O estaba asustado o necesitaba ir nuevamente. Caleb esperaba que fuese lo primero.

Suspiró, esperando que una distracción pudiese remediar ambas "Pásame la cantimplora, Sammy" el joven de dieciocho años le indico a Sam donde había dejado las otras cosas "Antes que Capitán Descerebrado haga algo estúpido"

Dean lo miró y bufó entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados, dos lagrimas se escaparon de sus largas pestañas "Es… Capitán Súper hermano mayor"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "Claro. Lo olvidé"

"Ten" Joshua le entregó a Caleb el resto de los vendajes y su mirada cautelosa permaneció en Dean "¿Qué más necesitas que haga?

"Es una opción sacarnos de este maldito lugar?" Caleb lo miró y por primera vez Sawyer vio miedo en su intensa mirada verde. Fue algo casi tan poco bienvenido como esperado.

"Creo que tendremos que pasar aquí la noche" tragó con dificultad "Lo siento"

"Claro" Lo sentían. Los dos. "Entonces ve si puedes encontrar el maldito botiquín"

"Uh, Caleb…" intentó Dean y Reaves rápidamente volvió a mirarlo.

"¿Dime, niño?"

"Saqué el botiquín"

"¿Qué?" siseó Reaves "¿Por qué diablos harías una cosa así?"

Dean suspiró y su respiración sonó agitada nuevamente "Para hacer espacio para las cosas de Sam"

El psíquico dejó caer su barbilla contra su pecho e intentó controlar su temperamento. Eso explicaba la muda de ropa realmente pequeña y el oso de peluche de un solo ojo "Maldición, Deuce" suspiró.

"Perdón" el temblor en la voz del niño lo hizo forzar su propio miedo y frustración lejos "No…pensé que lo necesitaríamos"

"Está bien" miró al niño de diez años. Era su trabajo revisar la mochila. No de Dean "En realidad no tenía nada ahí que nos hubiese servido mucho de todas formas" excepto por agua bendita, desinfectante y algo de codeína para el dolor. Sin mencionar el kit de sutura y la manta térmica.

"Tenemos banditas" dijo Sam, entregándole la cantimplora que había traído a Reaves "y Tylenol de cereza"

Reaves miró nuevamente a Dean, tomando el agua de la mano de Sammy con una pequeña sonrisa "Supongo que tu hermano se volverá loco con esas banditas super cool que convenciste a Jim de comprar ¿huh?"

"Si" asintió Sam frunciendo el ceño a su hermano "Tambien brillan en la oscuridad"

"Vamos a tener que arreglárnosla con esto" Caleb levantó los trozos de la camisa de Sawyer "No brillan en la oscuridad, pero apuesto que son de diseñador"

"Puedes apostar tus trapos de Wal-mart que lo son" gruño Joshua "Y espero una nueva de regreso cuando salgamos de este desastre"

Reaves lo ignoró, enfocándose nuevamente en su paciente y en la horrible herida del hombro "Voy a limpiar esto lo mejor que pueda, Rocky ¿estás listo?"

Dean asintió. Mordió sus labios cuando los pequeños dedos de Sam se enroscaron en su mano "Puedo soportarlo"

Caleb no tenía duda de que pudiese hacerlo. El niño era rudo "algunos van a necesitar puntos, pero tendrán que esperar hasta que regresemos con Jim" Reaves vertió el agua sobre la herida, odiando el dolor que estaba provocando y sabiendo que simple agua para beber no iba a servir de mucho. Esperaba que la bestia del infierno no tuviese rabia.

"Eso será divertido" respondió Dean sarcástico, intentando alejar su mente de la quemante sensación que el agua helada estaba provocando.

"Jim es un buen doctor" le informó Sam a su hermano con sinceridad. Llevó su otra mano a afirmar la de su hermano "Te va a dejar como nuevo"

Cuando Caleb terminó con la tortura, envolvió las heridas rápidamente, inmovilizando el brazo del niño contra su pecho. Después ayudó a Dean a ponerse su camisa de franela.

Súbitamente un sentido aullido quebró la quietud de la noche y ambos niños saltaron sobresaltados. Sam prácticamente se subió en brazos de su hermano.

"Con cuidado, enano" le advirtió Caleb al pequeño de cinco años al ver que Dean se encogía de dolor cuando el huesudo codo golpeó su hombre "Tranquilo"

"¿Crees que esa cosa vaya a regresar?" preguntó Dean, esperando que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa como se sentía. Lo último que quería era otro round con ese perro.

Caleb poso su mano en el hombro sano del niño, mientras sus agudos ojos escaneaban la oscuridad que los rodeaba. "Lo dudo. Sé que le dí un par de veces Puede que no haya sido directo al corazón, pero la plata lo hará pensarlo dos veces antes de regresar"

"Puede haber tenido una pareja" dijo Joshua y el psíquico lo miró como si hubiese perdido el poco sentido común que poseía "¿Qué? La mayoría de esos anda en pares" se defendió el rubio, ignorando su acción.

"Quiero a Papi" gimoteó Sammy, apretujándose más cerca de su hermano.

"Súper" masculló Reaves, mientras continuaba mirando mal a Sawyer "Vamos, Sammy ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con Dean?"

El niño de cinco años levantó su cabeza, pero no se alejó de su hermano "Está bien" dijo Dean con los dientes apretados cuando Caleb se estiró para tomar al niño.

"Sé que está bien, pero tengo un trabajo para él"

"¿Un trabajo?" Sam soltó a su hermano y fue hacia Caleb, quien le dio una sonrisa forzada.

"Si. Vas a ser mi manta térmica de emergencia"

"¿huh?" Sam ladeó su rostro

"Sip" Caleb le dio una mirada seria "Voy a necesitarte para mantener a Dean tibio ¿okey? No queremos que se enfríe durante la noche. Es muy importante"

"Socio…" se quejó Dean, pero una mirada aguda de Caleb lo calló.

"Necesita descansa y tu también ¿okey? Tenemos una larga escalada en la mañana. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Sammy"

"Puedo hacerlo" asintió vigorosamente y luego frunció el ceño "¿Qué hago?"

"Es súper fácil" Caleb miró a Dean, quien rodó los ojos, pero se relajó nuevamente contra el suelo. "Solo acurrúcate súper cerca de Dean y piensa en cosas cálidas"

Josh bufó con sorna, pero se alejó brevemente cuando el psíquico le dio otra mirada de advertencia "¿Cómo cuando fui Mercurio?"

Caleb frunció el ceño, sin entender y Dean habló "Él hizo del planeta…Mercurio… en la obra de su escuela, hace un par de semanas"

"Era del sistema solar" le explicó Sam "Es el planeta que está más cerca del sol, pero es el más pequeño. Por eso me escogieron a mi" el pequeño frunció el ceño "Soy el más pequeño de mi clase"

"Okey, Pequeño Einstein" lo interrumpió Reaves "Puedes acurrucarte junto a tu hermano y hacer tu magia mercuriana"

El niño de cinco años hizo rápidamente lo que le dijo el psíquico, acurrucándose contra el lado que no estaba herido de su hermano y levantó la cabeza mirando a Caleb "¿Así?"

"Perfecto" Caleb puso su chaqueta sobre los dos niños.

"Quédatela" Dean le intentó devolver la chaqueta a Reaves "Tengo a Mercurio. Estaremos bien"

El psíquico negó con la cabeza, poniendo nuevamente la chaqueta sobre los dos niños "No. Estoy bien. Me estaré moviendo de todas formas"

"Te vas a congelar el trasero" murmuró Dean con una mirada de exasperación que le recordó a Caleb mucho a John Winchester. Tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Estas preocupado por mí, corazoncito? Que increíblemente niña de tu parte"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Dean rio con sorna "Estoy apostando a cuantos…dedos vas a perder congelados, sin mencionar otras partes valiosas"

Reaves rodó los ojos "ahora sí suenas como el sabelotodo que he aprendido a querer"

"También te amamos" dijo Sam en medio de un bostezo, para la vergüenza de su hermano.

"Igual, Saturno"

"Mercurio" lo corrigió Sam y el psíquico soltó una carcajada

"Claro. Me olvidé. El planeta más pequeño de tu clase"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

(*) Hopscotch es un juego de niños. En mi país se llama luche. Se dibujan varios cuadros en el suelo en fila y cada uno tiene número. Vas tirando un objeto o piedra o lo que sea en cada cuadro y pasas saltando cuadro por cuadro, sin tocar el que tiene el objeto y luego te regresas y lo recoges.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	3. Chapter 3

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 3**

Luego de asegurarse que Sam y Dean estuviesen acomodados, Reaves se movió hasta donde Joshua estaba redibujando el círculo con la varita. Lo observó por un momento mientras sacaba una larga daga, susurrando otro encantamiento. El rubio deslizó el acero por la palma de su mano, dejando que su propia sangre goteara sobre el perímetro.

"¿Crees que esto va a aguantar si el Black dog vuelve?"

Sawyer lo miró cuando nuevamente una larga llama violeta recorría el círculo y desaparecía en un brillo con luminiscencia violeta. "Es magia poderosa. Los perros demoniacos son peligrosos por su manifestación física, pero no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para pasar una barrera como esta"

"Okey" Caleb frunció el ceño "Voy a creerte"

"Sé de estas cosas" Josh envolvió su todavía sangrante mano en un trozo de su camiseta y miró hacia la oscuridad que los rodeaba "Todo esto de cazar cosas puede ser tu fortaleza, pero contra hechizos y encantamientos son lo mío. Supongo que no se puede luchar por como fuimos criados" el rubio enfundó el cuchillo y lo dejó al lado en lugar de guardarlo en su bolso. Era mejor ser precavido que arrepentirse.

"si" Caleb revisó su arma nuevamente, sacándole el seguro. Se sentía mejor teniéndola lista, solo en caso de que Sawyer no fuese tan inteligente como pensaba que era "No es que no confíe en ti…" Levantó la vista hacia Joshua cuando sintió que lo estaba mirando. Se encogió de hombros disculpándose "Diablos… ¿A quién estoy engañando? No confío en ti"

Sawyer rodo los ojos "El sentimiento es mutuo"

Reaves se encogió de hombros "Tomaré la primera guardia, entonces. Trata de dormir"

El rubio frunció el ceño "Yo estoy a cargo. Yo tomaré la primera guardia"

El psíquico pasó una mano por su cabello. ¿Todo tenía que ser una batalla? "¿Realmente quieres discutir conmigo por quien toma la primera guardia?"

"¿Por qué no? Discutimos sobre todo lo demás"

"Eso es porque eres un imbécil"

Joshua dio un paso hacia adelante y apuntó su índice en dirección al pecho de Reaves "Y tu eres un hijo de perra testarudo que piensa que corre primero para ser el siguiente Caballero"

"¿Y de eso se trata todo?" Caleb negó con la cabeza, dándole al otro hombre una mirada incrédula "¿Crees que estoy intentando tomar una posición en la Hermandad, que tú y tus amigos quieren?"

"¿Y no lo estás?"

"Me importa una mierda estar en La Hermandad" no era exactamente la verdad, pero en el momento tampoco se sentía como una mentira. Lo único por lo que Caleb se preocupaba de momento era en poder llevar a Dean y Sam a un lugar seguro y en lo posible en una pieza.

Sawyer dejó caer sus brazos a su lado "Sigue diciéndote eso, Reaves. Pero encuentro horriblemente divertido que estés dispuesto a ser el lacayo de John Winchester. Quiero decir. Sigues al hombre como un cachorrito"

Caleb apretó los puños "Yo trabajó con Winchester. Es todo. Él y mi padre son mejores amigos"

"¿Y esos niños? ¿Dónde encajan?"

Los ojos de Reaves tomaron un brillo peligroso "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Porque encuentro fascinante que alguien con tu linaje se preocupe de dos niños, a menos que pueda sacar algo. ¿Acaso tu abuelo estaba poseído por el tipo de demonio que se alimenta de niños?"

El moreno cazador sintió que la ira surgía desde su estómago. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no estirarse y arrancar el presumido cuello del otro hombre "¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, Sawyer! O de esos niños" Caleb no iba a explicar la conexión que sentía por los Winchester. El hecho de que hubiesen tenido suertes similares provocadas por horrores similares solo la había acrecentado.

"Claro" Joshua sonrió con esa sonrisa petulante de chico de fraternidad que siempre hacía que Caleb quisiese enterrarle un puño en la cara. Los chicos de preparatoria en esas escuelas elegantes a las que Mac lo enviaba pensaban que era un renegado, también. Igual que Sawyer "Todo esto es solo un trabajo para ti"

"Lo es" mintió Reaves. La Hermandad era mucho más para él, pero no debido a una posición de poder que estuviese buscando. Sin embargo, no iba a contarle a Sawyer. No le debía al bastardo ninguna explicación y había aprendido largo tiempo atrás que confiar en la persona equivocada podía volver a morderte en el trasero.

"¿Y ellos?" el cazador mayor miró sobre el hombro de Caleb donde Sam y Dean estaban durmiendo "¿También son solo parte del trabajo?"

"Déjalos fuera de esto" Caleb dio un paso hacia Sawyer "Porque todavía puedo decirle a Jim que el malo Black Dog arrastro tu culo hasta la casa de tu abuela. Sam y Dean me apoyarán"

Sawyer negó con la cabeza "No sé qué pensar de ti, hombre"

"No te esfuerces en intentarlo"

"Fisher e Ian creen que eres una especie de infiltrado. Un espía hibrido con demonio. Creen que es un error dejarte entrar al circulo interno"

Caleb rodó los ojos con la mención de los otros cazadores. Ambos eran como de la edad de Sawyer y habían crecido todos juntos en la Hermandad. "Fisher e Ian pueden ir a joderse entre ellos" no había nada de aprecio con ellos. De los tres, Joshua era el que tenía más cualidades que lo redimían. Y eso no era decir mucho.

Sawyer rio y pasó una mano por su cabello corto y parado "¨Pueden ser unos idiotas"

El psíquico arqueó una ceja sorprendido con la reacción del otro cazador "Creí que eran muy amigos. Como los tres putos mosqueteros o algo así"

Joshua se encogió de hombros. Sus fríos ojos azules se encontraron con los escépticos de Reaves "Las apariencias pueden engañar. Creo. Quizá no sabes tanto de mi como crees"

"sé que parecías de su lado cuando decidieron expresar sus sentimientos respecto a que yo trabajara con Winchester"

Sawyer frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada "Era un chico"

Al menos tenía la decencia de lucir culpable. Aun así, Caleb no estaba de humor para perdonar "¿Y ahora eres sabio y experimentado? Fue hace tres años"

Joshua finalmente lo miró y se encogió de hombros "Nunca imaginé que eras del tipo rencoroso. Deberías verlo como una especie de iniciación"

Reaves miró hacia la oscuridad y bufó con sorna. Una iniciación que terminó con él en el hospital "Lo que sea, viejo"

"Voy a cerrar los ojos" dijo Joshua en medio de un enorme bostezo. Encontró la mirada fría de Caleb "Toma el primer turno"

"Si" respondió Caleb con una mueca incrédula, antes de volver a mirar al oscuro bosque.

"¿Y Reaves?"

El psíquico se giró para mirar a Sawyer arqueando una ceja.

"Lo que dijo el niño…No podía dejar el circulo. Si lo hacía el hechizo se hubiese roto. Mi sangre es el sello" humedeció sus labios "Es una verdadera molestia, pero no quería que el pequeño patan resultara herido. Pero también tenía que pensar en ti y Sam. A veces es importante ver el mayor panorama"

Caleb asintió "todo esa mierda de 'el bien de la mayoría…'"

"Si" Sawyer sonrió "Apesta. Lo sé, pero papá dice que es por mejor"

"Él cree que es una cosa Caballerosa que hacer"

Joshua desvió la mirada. El tema de su padre era incomodo por decir lo menos "Supongo"

"Bueno. No lo es" Caleb negó con la cabeza. Eso lo había aprendido de John "Un Caballero protege a los que están a su alrededor. No importa el costo. Tiene una misión. Un propósito. No nos paremos en medio de eso"

"¿Incluso si eso hace que el Caballero termine muerto?" Sawyer rodó los ojos "¿Qué pasa si toma la decisión equivocada?"

Reaves se encogió de hombros "A veces una persona vale el riesgo" su mirada se desvió a los niños dormidos junto al fuego. Su puño se apretó reflejamente en el arma antes de mirar nuevamente a Joshua "Otras veces no hay ninguna opción. Hay que hacer lo correcto"

"Lo correcto y lo que tú 'quieres no siempre es lo mismo" Joshua suspiró cuando la mirada del otro cazador permaneció decidida. Se dio cuenta que iban a toparse con el mismo impase de siempre. "Siempre hay una opción, Caleb. Incluso si no quieres saberla"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir de noche, Sawyer"

"No te preocupes por mi sueño, Reaves" Josh se acercó al fuego, dándole al otro cazador una mirada dudosa "Solo enfócate en mantenerte despierto y alerta. Y quédate en el círculo. Es una orden"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Pese a las difíciles circunstancias y la helada temperatura, Joshua había estado durmiendo relativamente bien, aún en el duro y rugoso suelo, así que cuando el triste gimoteo lo despertó, gruño el nombre de Reaves incluso antes de abrir totalmente los ojos.

La fogata había bajado considerablemente y Sawyer no se sorprendió que el escenario romántico de su subconsciente cita romántica con Liz hubiese sido una tierra maravillosa y ventosa de hielo y nieve. Restregó sus ojos y miró alrededor del perímetro buscando la razón por la salida de su refugio temporal que le había ofrecido el sueño.

Dean se estaba moviendo inquieto bajo la gruesa chaqueta de Caleb y Sam, aparentemente también había despertado recién, ya que lucía igual de desarreglado y desorientado como se sentía Joshua "¿Qué está pasando niño?"

El pequeño niño miró en dirección de Joshua parpadeando lentamente y con los ojos enormes "¿Dónde… está Caleb?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta" Sawyer se puso de rodillas y escaneó el circulo con más cuidado. El brillo del anillo de protección daba un aura agradable al área y no se requería ser un genio para darse cuenta que no había rastro del otro hombre "Jodido Reaves" maldijo Joshua, poniéndose de pie.

La inquietud de Dean aumentaba, llegando al punto que se sentó de repente "¡Sammy!" gritó

Su hermano reaccionó inmediatamente, estirándose para tomar al niño mayor "Estoy aquí, Dean. Está bien"

El niño de diez años gritó, cuando repentinamente lo golpeó el dolor que el brusco movimiento le causo. Cayó hacia atrás nuevamente. Sam todavía trataba de tranquilizarlo "Está bien, Dean"

"Hey, tranquilo" Joshua se arrodillo junto a ambos. No le gustó nada el tono verdoso de la piel del mayor "Solo quédate quieto"

Dean parpadeo, primero mirando a Sawyer y luego fijando su mirada afiebrada en el niño de cinco años "Sammy… ¿estás…bien?"

"Si" el pequeño puso una mano en la cabeza de su hermano mayor "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

Joshua observó como el mayor humedecía sus secos labios y asentia ligeramente.

"El perro…" sus palabras se perdieron cuando de repente pareció recordar algo importante y sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente "¿Dónde está Caleb?" Dean recorrió el perímetro desesperado intentando sentarse.

Sawyer suspiró. ¿acaso había eco? "Quizá esta vez el tenía que ir al baño" ofreció. El ceño fruncido que le dio Sam y la mirada enloquecida que Dean le estaba dando, le confirmaron que había reprobado miserablemente en el departamento de entretención.

Joshua se encogió de hombros "Miren. Denme un respiro. También estaba dormido"

Sam volvió a restregarse los ojos "¿El Black Dog lo agarró?" preguntó con la voz temblorosa e incluso Sawyer reconoció el primer indicio de lagrimas.

Maldijo a Reaves por dejarle solo con los Winchester "No, Sam. Estoy seguro que Caleb está bien"

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Dean nuevamente y el rubio mayor lo miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos y acuosos. No tenía que tocar al niño para saber que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

"Él regresará" suavizó su tono, leyendo la miseria en la actitud del niño. Después de todo, no era totalmente desalmado. Sin importar lo que Reaves pudiese pensar.

"¿le…le hiciste algo?" le preguntó entonces Dean. El tono de acusación mezclándose extrañamente con miedo y dolor.

"¿Qué?" Josh negó con la cabeza, acomodándose la chaqueta y ajustándola a su alrededor. Estaba súper helado "No"

"¡Mentiroso!" Dean repentinamente se le abalanzó. Josh lo agarró por los brazos tratando de quitárselo de encima.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hiciste?" gritó el niño y para la sorpresa de Josh, el niño agarró su cuchillo.

"¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Dean!" Joshua lucho para mantener su agarre del niño, quien estaba agarrando el cuchillo con intenciones asesinas. Casi lo tenía bajo control cuando algo se aferró a su antebrazo. Los incisivos de Sam. "¡Ay! ¡Tu mocoso! ¡Me mordiste!" Sawyer se quitó de encima al niño de cinco años de un manotón e intentó mantener su agarre del otro niño.

"¡No toques a mi hermano!" gritó Dean, mientras continuaba peleando en su fiebre-inducido delirio.

Lo único que estaba pensando el cazador cuando agarró al niño por los hombros era detenerlo antes que alguien terminara apuñalado. No intentó que sus dedos apretaran dolorosamente en la herida, ni tampoco en la reacción que provocó en el niño.

Dean gritó. Sam hizo eco con su propia miseria y dio un aullido empático de dolor. Sawyer inmediatamente lo soltó y el niño cayó al suelo sosteniendo su hombro herido.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Caleb apareció sin aliento desde el bosque con un montón de ramas balanceándose precariamente en una mano. La otra blandiendo la Glock que había cargado con más balas de plata "¿Qué pasa?"

"Caleb" dijo Sam llorando e indicó a Sawyer "Lastimó a Dean"

El rubio cazador levantó las manos al ver que el arma repentinamente apuntaba en su dirección.

"¡Tranquilícense! Todos ustedes" intentó razonar

"Retrocede" Reaves dudaba que Sawyer hubiese golpeado al niño a propósito, pero Dean estaba encorvado en posición fetal, llorando y algo en Caleb explotó "¡Ahora!" gruño y Joshua se hizo hacia atrás cargando su peso en sus talones.

"¡Vamos, Caleb!" Gruño Sawyer "Me conoces. Estaba tratando de ayudar. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Intenté ayudar y el mocoso me tiró un cuchillazo. Está fuera de sí"

El psíquico dejó caer el monto de ramas cerca de la casi extinta fogata. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Joshua "¿Deuce?"

"¿Dejé que se enfriara?" lloró Sam, pasando su mano entre el cabello de su tembloroso hermano "Mi mercurio no fue bueno"

"Está bien, Sammy" Caleb finalmente bajó el arma cuando Dean no le respondió.

"Joshua va a avivar la fogata para que todos nos entibiemos" miró a Sawyer y se arrodilló junto a Dean, apoyando sus dedos en el rostro del niño.

"Mierda" siseó, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba el mayor de los Winchester "Mucho para que el Black Dog no sea venenoso"

"¿Papá?" gimió Dean débilmente.

Caleb lo rodó sobre su espalda con cuidado "No tanta suerte. Solo soy yo"

El niño de diez años parpadeo, mirando desenfocado a Reaves "¿Joshua te mató?"

Reaves se rió "¿Tan mal me veo, Deuce?"

Cuando el niño no tomó tan buena oportunidad para insultarlo, Caleb se preocupó realmente "¿Hey?" puso su mano en la frente del niño "¿Todavía estás con nosotros?"

"Tengo frio" susurró Dean "Mi brazo…duele"

"Si, lo sé" Caleb movió hacia abajo su camisa de franela y se encogió al ver que los vendajes improvisados estaban empapados con sangre. Se mordió el labio y levantó la vista encontrándose a Sammy observándolo con ojos enormes y sin pestañear. Ojos llenos de absoluta confianza. Hizo que sintiera un punzada de culpa atravesar su corazón "Hey, enano. Tráeme la cantimplora ¿okey?"

El pequeño niño asintió y gateo hasta el agua. Reaves levantó a Dean con cuidado y lo apoyó contra su pecho, sufriendo cuando el niño gimió de dolor por el movimiento "Tranquilo, Deuce. Necesitamos que bebas algo de agua" Lo que necesitaban era un doctor y una linda y cálida cabaña.

Sam le pasó la cantimplora plateada y Caleb la tomó y la sostuvo para Dean. Luego de un par de sorbos el niño tosió y giró la cabeza, enterrando su rostro en la camisa de Reaves "Vamos, Deuce. Necesitas tomar un poco más" Deshidratación iba a ser un problema pronto, junto al shock y la hipotermia. Todavía faltaban horas para que saliera el sol.

"No…" murmuró Dean negando con la cabeza "Yo… me siento enfermo"

"Tienes que tomar, Dean"

Reaves intentó forzar al niño a beber, pero este se resistió. Caleb sintió los dedos calientes del niño enrollarse en su muñeca, intentando débilmente de alejarla "Por favor, Caleb…no me obligues"

El psíquico suspiró y lo dejó. Apoyo su barbilla sobre el pelo húmedo de sudor del niño y cerró los ojos "Genial" Y era mucho para ser capaces de manejar las cosas por sí mismo. John le iba a patear el trasero.

"Tenemos que sacarlo de acá. Necesita un doctor"

El psíquico giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada azul hielo observándolos. Oh, iba a disfrutar patearle el trasero a Sawyer "Gracias, señor Obvio. Pero ya sabía" Dios. No era un idiota.

"Va a morir si no hacemos algo"

"¿Dean se va a morir?" preguntó Sam prácticamente subiéndose al regazo de Caleb junto a su hermano. Se estiró y aferró al otro niño. Reaves tuvo que tranquilizar su temperamento antes de hacerle algo a Joshua de lo que se pudiesen arrepentir.

"No, Sammy. Josh está sobre reaccionando" el psíquico uso su brazo libre para agarrar su chaqueta que con toda la conmoción había sido tirada a un lado y arropo con ella a los niños.

"¿Sabes lo que es eso, verdad?"

Sam levantó la vista para verlo "¿Cómo cuando papá hace cuando los Sox pierden un juego?"

Reaves continuó mirando feo a Sawyer mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Sam en lo que esperaba fuese reconfortante. Después de todo. Apestaba en estas cosas "Si. Uno creería que es el fin del mundo ¿huh?"

El pequeño asintió contra el hombro de Caleb "Mac dice que se pone un poco cucu" Sam uso su dedo para hacer un movimiento circular al lado de su cabeza.

Reaves rió "Mac sabría. Apuesto a que nos diría que Josh solo está siendo un poco loco. Eso es todo"

"Puede que esté loc, pero sabes que tengo razón en que tenemos que salir de aquí" lo ultimo que Joshua quería era tener la muerte de uno de los mocosos Winchester en sus manos.

"No sé cómo lograrlo de momento" agregó Reaves más calmado. En beneficio de Sam. Pero la tirantez de su voz no enmascaró la desesperación que sentía "Pero si de repente se te ocurre algo, por favor compártelo"

Joshua se agacho frente al fuego, tirando otra rama a las llamas "Yo sé que no puedes controlar tus visiones, pero ¿acaso no eres una especie de telépata, también?"

"Algo así" Reaves suspiró, sabiendo a lo que Sawyer quería llegar. Apenas había comenzado a explorar ese lado de sus habilidades "He trabajado algo en eso con Mac, pero nunca a tanta distancia. No funciona" su padre le había dicho que sus habilidades guardaban inmensurable potencial y que con trabajo, algún día, podría hacer cosas asombrosas, pero por ahora, trucos de circo y molestas visiones que en primer lugar no quería era todo lo que le daban.

"¿Cómo saben si no lo han intentado?" Joshua indicó con su barbilla hacia los Winchester "Sé que tú y los Hardy Boys tenían una rara manera silenciosa de comunicarse anoche cuando nos ganaron a Jim y a mí en UNO"

Caleb negó con la cabeza, recordando cómo él y Dean habían hecho trampa "Los niños son diferentes" explicó Reaves. Los Winchester eran diferentes "Están más abiertos a la interacción psíquica. Mac dice que no han construido todas las defensas que tenemos los adultos" Dean tiritó nuevamente y Caleb lo acercó más intentado darle lo que fuese de calor corporal.

"Pero John y Bonne… esa es una especie de animal totalmente diferente viejo. Son cazadores entrenados"

Joshua miró a Reaves y luego a los niños. El rostro del niño estaba mortalmente palido contra el azul oscuro de la camiseta de Caleb. Sus largas pestañas destacaban contra sus acaloradas mejillas. Sam estaba acurrucado contra el hombro de Caleb, pero sus ojos pardos estaban fijos en Sawyer, recordándole al cazador un cachorrito triste "Animales…" murmuró Joshua de la nada y el psíquico frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que John y Bonne eran una especie diferente de animal"

"Si ¿y?"

"¿Y? … ¿Qué pasa con los animales?" el rubio indicó su propia cabeza "También son más abiertos a la conexión psíquica, verdad? Quiero decir ¿acaso los lobos no usan telepatía para comunicarse? Entre ellos… incluso con sus presas"

"Supongo" respondió Caleb con cautela. Se preguntaba si Sawyer sabía lo que había hecho al Black Dog "¿Qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Podrías contactar a Atticus. Está con Jim y los demás"

Reaves frunció el ceño mientras bufaba con sorna "¿Quieres que conecte con un Golden Retriever? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Te parezco que soy el encantador de perros, Sawyer?"

"¿Realmente quieres que te responda eso?"

"¿Puedes hablar con Atticus?" preguntó Sam mirando esperanzado hacia arriba a Caleb "Dile que traiga a papi, Caleb. Por favor"

"Sammy" Reaves suspiró "No sé si puedo hablar con Atticus. Nunca lo he intentado" Seguro, había conectado con el Black Dog, pero realmente no había sido una jodida conversación. Apenas había tocado los pensamientos del monstruo para distraerlo. Y no había sido agradable.

Pero el niño de cinco años continuó mirándolo con su patentada 'cara de Sammy' "Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes. Será súper facilísimo" el pequeño le devolvió más o menos sus mismas palabras "Solo piensa en pensamientos de perro"

Sawyer bufó con sorna "Si, Timmy. Canaliza tu Lassie interior"

Dean se aferró con más fuerza. El calor de su piel traspasando la delgada camiseta que Caleb estaba utilizando. El niño enfermo murmuró algo dormido y Reaves gruño, sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer "Más vale que funcione, Josh" miró a Sam y luego al rubio cazador "Porque si no, vas a ver si ese maldito aparato tuyo funciona en medio de la noche y el Black Dog se va a la mierda"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	4. Chapter 4

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 4**

"¡Tu sabes mejor que esto!" John Winchester avanzaba ominoso por el pequeño living de la apartada cabaña. Alternaba entre pasar sus manos por su cabello y restregarlas sobre su barba "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Caleb?"

John ni siquiera quería ver al psíquico. Cada vez que lo hacía, su presión sanguínea se disparaba un par de números. Todo lo que podía ver a través de su ira era la imagen de su hijo de diez años a medio morir.

El antiguo marine no le dio tiempo al joven de responder antes de detener su paseo frente a él "Da lo mismo. ¡No estabas pensando!" ladró "Porque si hubieses estado pensando te habías dado cuenta que llevarte a mis hijos al bosque a cazar un Black Dog era completamente inaceptable"

Reaves intento mirar a cualquier lugar menos a Winchester. Por supuesto era difícil considerando que el hombre estaba totalmente en modo sargento. Era inútil darle la patética excusa ue había pensado ne su cabeza mientras caminaban de regreso a la cabaña. Honestamente, nunca había planeado que la pequeña excursión se volviese una cacería, pero había estado ahí el tiempo suficiente para saber que las cosas casi nunca funcionaban como se suponía. Y Dean había pagado el precio de su idiota decisión. Ninguna tonta excusa, sin importar lo sincera que fuese, iba a solucionarlo "Lo siento"

"Deberías sentirlo, maldición. Confié en ti" siseó John "Pensé que podías seguir una simple orden"

"Seguí órdenes" finalmente explotó Reaves "Me dijiste que estuviera con los niños. Estuve con los niños"

"¡En la cabaña!" bramó John "¡Te dije que se quedaran aquí!"

"Eso no fue exactamente lo que dijiste" dijo Joshua haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Boone Adams negó con la cabeza ante la ignorancia del estúpido muchacho y continuó limpiando su revolver en silencio. Jim le había ordenado hacer de árbitro mientras curaba a Dean, pero no tenía ningún deseo de pelearse con un oso enojado de momento. Después de todo, a diferencia de Joshua, él si sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

"¡No te metas en esto!" ladró Winchester. Sawyer le dio una mirada de simpatía y se retiró al otro lado de la habitación. Al menos lo había intentado.

El furioso hombre si giró nuevamente hacia Reaves "¡Dean podría haber muerto! Te idolatra, trata de hacer lo que tú haces" negó con la cabeza "Y Sammy…es un bebé. Podríamos haberlos perdido"

John estaba muy enojado para mencionar el hecho de que Caleb también podía haber salido lastimado. ¿Cómo diablos se lo hubiese explicado a Mackland? El hombre le había confiado el cuidado de su hijo "Este desastre tuyo podría haber sido todavía mucho peor. Al menos todos están vivos"

Cuando recién habían llegado a la cabaña y la encontraron vacía, John se había convencido a si mismo que los niños habían convencido a Caleb de llevarlos a pescar. Luego había comenzado a oscurecer. Poco después Atticus había comenzado a actuar extraño, rascando la puerta y aullando. Como una escena de Lassie, pero algo dentro de él había sabido que los niños estaban en peligro "Debí haber sabido que algo así sucedería"

"¿Y cuantas veces la has cagado tú?" gruño Caleb, cansándose de ser reprendido frente a los otros cazadores, quienes, para todo los efectos, eran un par de extraños. John estaba tratándolo como a un niño y lo sintió como una especie de traición "Se cómo cuidarlos"

"¡Yo soy su padre!" bramó John.

"¡Cuando te conviene!"

Boone levantó la vista y arqueo una pelirroja ceja observando como el rostro de Winchester palidecía. Sus músculos se tensaron, listos para intervenir de ser necesario. Le daba a Reaves crédito. El chico tenía agallas. Pero eso no lo llevaría muy lejos si estaba muerto.

John agarró en sus manos la camisa del joven cazador y lo aporreo fuertemente contra el tabique de la pared a su espalda. Atticus gimió asustado, intentando pasar su gran cuerpo por entre los dos hombres. Winchester ignoró al perro, volviendo a golpear a Caleb fuertemente contra la pared "¡Esto no es sobre mí! Si tu hubieses hecho tu trabajo, Dean no estaría allí volando de fiebre y siendo parchado como uno de los viejos muñecos de peluche de Sam. Boone y yo podríamos haber encontrado al Black Dog en lugar de estar rastreando sus culos para traerlos de regreso. ¡Ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo! Nunca debí traerte"

En los ojos color ámbar liquido se reflejó dolor y Caleb parpadeó para alejarlo "¡Yo no te pedí venir!" bufó con sorna, empujando a Winchester fuera de su espacio personal y soltándose del agarre del otro hombre "¡Y tampoco pedí ser tu bendita niñera! La próxima vez pídele a Joshua o alguno de los 'adultos' que cuide a tus hijos. No quiero tener que ver nada más con ellos o contigo"

Con esto empujo pasando por el lado de John y salió enojado al exterior, dejando a Atticus gimoteando y rascando la puerta para seguirlo.

"Manejaste eso súper bien" suspiró Joshua y frunció el ceño cuando la gran bota de Boone le pegó en la canilla "Aw"

"¿Tienes algo que decir, Sawyer?" Winchester se giró hacia el rubio, dándole una mirada que habría provocado que hombres mayores y más sabios salieran escapando con la cola entre las patas.

"De hecho" Boone aclaró su garganta ruidosamente, pero Joshua lo ignoró "Justo iba a decir como siempre un poco envidié a Reaves… hasta ahora" Sawyer dio un par de pasos en dirección a John, pero se mantuvo a distancia de golpe "Quiero decir, que de alguna forma termino en el círculo interno de La Hermandad, paseándose por ahí como si tuviese derecho de nacimiento de hacerlo, cosa que todos sabemos no tiene"

"Tiene tanto derecho como tú" saltó John. Él podía decir lo que quisiera del chico. Decírselo al chico, pero no iba a permitir que nadie más hablara mal de él. Especialmente un Sawyer.

"No lo creo" John negó con la cabeza "Mi familia han sido cazadores por generaciones" el chico levantó las manos al aire y rio "Mi abuelo era Caballero. Es todo lo que mi padre siempre ha querido para mí, pero eso no va a suceder ¿verdad?"

Wichester miró hacia el lado y el joven continuo "No tienes que responderlo por sé la verdad ¿pero sabes? Si trabajar con el 'gran' John Winchester significa ser despedazado diariamente, intentando cumplir con estándares imposibles, entonces me alegra no dar el ancho. Reaves es mucho mejor para el trabajo que yo"

Joshua se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y encaró una vez más a John "Y no sé si siquiera te importa, pero Caleb arriesgó su vida para salvar a tus hijos. Incluso antes que el Black Dog apareciera, los cuido. Y créeme cuando te digo que no son exactamente una maravilla"

Negó con la cabeza "Por alguna razón, que no puedo entender, aparentemente los quiere. Ya sea algo que le metiste en la cabeza o que solo pasó, se preocupa por ellos. No estoy seguro, pero diría que de cualquier forma tienes suerte de tenerlo de tu lado"

Jim Murphy acalró su garganta y todos lo miraron. Estaba de pie, sin que lo hubiesen notado en la puerta de la pequeña habitación "Tengo un paciente que necesita descansar ¿saben? Y todo el griterío no está ayudando"

"¿Jim?" John se acercó a él nervioso. Su rostro reflejando su preocupación "¿Cómo está?"

El clérigo sonrió, pero la ligera curvatura de sus hombros y el faltante brillo en sus ojos azules revelaron sus verdaderas preocupaciones "Creo que estará bien. He atendido las heridas y su fiebre está bajando" asintió hacia Joshua "Esa preparación de hierbas hizo maravillas, mi muchacho"

Sawyer se encogió de hombros "Tenías todos los ingredientes"

"Gracias" dijo John sinceramente, mirando a Jim y al joven "A los dos"

"Aun está despierto si quieres verlo"

Winchester dio un pequeño asentimiento y pasó junto al pastor entrando a la pequeña habitación iluminada con una lámpara. Dos pares de camarotes y un librero abarrotado llenaban el pequeño espacio. John no se sorprendió de encontrar a los dos niños acurrucados en una de las camas de abajo. Se sentó al lado de Dean "No tienes que hacerte la comadreja, Sammy. No voy a hacer que te cambies de cama"

Ambos niños abrieron los ojos y el menor lo miró todavía cubierto hasta los ojos con la colcha, pero no se movió del lado de su hermano. John pasó una mano por el cabello de su hijo mayor, quien parpadeó adormiladamente hacia él "¿Cómo estás Ace?" lucía mejor ya que lo habían limpiado. Algo del color de su piel había regresado y no estaba tiritando.

"Estoy bien, papá"

John rió, maldiciendo el ardor que podía sentir en sus ojos "Seguro que sí, niño" recién cosido y drogado no era bien para él. ¿Qué maldita clase de padre era?

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"¿Qué?" John frunció el ceño y olvidando sus pensamientos auto incriminatorios. Restregó una mano sobre su cara "¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?"

"Estaban gritando" Dean tragó con dificultad, peleando por permanecer despierto ahora que estaba tibio y el dolor estaba adormecido bajo el cuidado de Jim.

"Todo suena fuerte en esta caja, hijo"

"Estabas gritándole a Caleb" dijo Sam suavemente. John no dejó de notar la mirada acusadora del pequeño niño.

"No siguió órdenes. Eso hace que la gente termine lastimada. Tu hermano terminó lastimado"

"Yo no seguí las ordenes, papá" dijo Dean débilmente.

"Caleb estaba a cargo, Hijo"

"Lo sé. Y me dijo que me quedara en el círculo mientras iba a buscar a Sammy"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Tenía que ir!" lloró Sam como si estuviese escupiéndole la verdad a un detective sosteniendo una horca sobre su cabeza "No podía aguantarme, así que me fui solo. Lo siento. No quería que Dean se lastimara y meter a Caleb en problemas" un par de gordas lagrimas zigzaguearon por sus sonrosadas mejillas "No quiere ser más nuestro amigo ahora. Nos odia"

John suspiró "Eso no importa. Nunca debió haberlos llevado al bosque"

"Fue ideal del estúpido de Joshua" dijo Dean suavemente "Seguía alardeando de cómo iba a encontrar la guarida del Black Dog y tener su anillo de cazador"

"No podría encontrar su propio trasero en la oscuridad" añadió Sam con convicción.

"¡Samuel!" le regañó John y no dejó de notar el destello de culpa que paso por el rostro de su hijo mayor. No había que preguntarse de donde el niño de cinco años había escuchado la sarcastica frase.

Sam se acurrucó más bajo las mantas antes de replicar sumisamente "Bueno…es verdad. Su juguete esta malo"

El mayor de los Winchester miró a Dean "¿De qué está hablando?"

"Josh tiene una cosa que rastrea. Caleb le dijo que no fuera, pero no hizo caso"

John miró al suelo y restregó una mano sobre los tensos músculos de la parte trasera de su cuello "Así que Caleb fue con él" La primera regla que le había metido en la cabeza a Caleb. Nunca se cazaba solo.

Dean asintió "Te dije que era gran parte culpa de Josh"

"Caleb igual debió haber sabido que no debía llevarlos a ustedes"

"Pero él nos salvó, Papi" dijo Sam "Joshua nos iba a hacer nadar para pasar por un rio gigante" espero que su padre lo mirase y abrió mucho los ojos como efecto "¡Y yo ni siquiera sé nadar!"

"Y le disparó al Black Dog" añadió Dean bajito "Me cuido, incluso sin los suministros que había empacado. Yo saqué el kit de primeros auxilios de la mochila" explicó el niño de diez años cuando su padre arqueó una ceja.

John negó con la cabeza y alzó una mano "Creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo fue, niños"

"¿Ves?" Sam lo miró "Creo que Joshua se merece un tiempo fuera"

"Él es un poco grande para un tiempo fuera, Sammy"

"Puedes gritarle como le gritaste a Caleb"

"No estaba gritándole a Caleb. Al menos no quería gritarle"

Ahora Dean levantó la vista hacia él "¿Decía en serio lo…lo de no querer estar con nosotros nunca más?"

John negó con la cabeza "Solo está enojado conmigo, Ace" Realmente enojado y lastimado.

"¿Vas a decirle que lo sientes?" le preguntó Sam esperanzado.

El mayor de los Winchester suspiró pesadamente "Aparentemente, no tengo opción"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

John dudó ante la puerta, mirando hacia abajo a Atticus, quien todavía estaba sentado ahí, mirando apesadumbrado al cerrojo, como si pudiese hacerlo moverse solo con pensarlo. El perro no había querido separarse del lado del joven luego de su experiencia compartiendo mente "¿Imagino que no puedes obtener una lectura mental de nuestro muchacho, verdad?"

El perro lo miró hacia arriba y golpeó con su cola contra el suelo.

"Claro" Winchester agarró su abrigo de la percha en la pared y agarró también la gruesa chaqueta de caza de Jim "Vamos a sacar a Timmy de la jodida presa"

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Estaba solo a 45 metros, apoyado contra un gran montón de leña que Jim mantenía acumulada bajo un cobertizo. El idiota todavía andaba en manga corta y John pudo notar por la forma en que sus brazos estaban abrazados contra su pecho que se estaba congelando.

"Ten" Winchester le tiró la chaqueta de Jim en su dirección "Te estas arriesgando a que te de hipotermia, especialmente considerando que estuviste en la intemperie por horas sin el vestuario adecuado"

Reaves tomó el abrigo, pero le dio una mirada fulminante mientras se lo ponía "¿Ahora viniste hasta acá para darme un discurso sobre el vestuario adecuado? Lamento haber olvidado el puto botiquín"

Ya había sido regañado por eso. Atticus le rascó con una pata, hasta que Reaves se agachó para acariciarlo.

"Dean dijo que él lo sacó"

Caleb rodó los ojos mientras continuaba con el cariño al Golden Retriever "Bueno, Deuce está delirando con fiebre"

"No ahora. Está mucho mejor"

Reaves se encogió de hombros "Gracias a Josh y su pequeño brebaje de brujo"

"Gracias por dispararle al Black Dog"

El psíquico se quedó tieso y lo miró "No lo maté"

John suspiró. Quizá Sawyer tenía razón con lo de los estándares imposibles "Evitaste que matara a Dean. Es todo lo que importa" un pequeño punto que había escogido ignorar previamente. En ocasiones era fácil olvidar que Caleb solo tenía dieciocho años y todavía estaba aprendiendo.

Caleb se echó hacia atrás y Atticus se acostó pegado a sus largas piernas vestidas con jeans "Creí que lo había puesto en innecesario peligro y arriesgué su vida y la de Sammy por una estúpida competencia infantil"

"Lo hiciste"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "No voy a decir nuevamente que lo siento. No a ti" Le diría a Dean, a su manera. Se lo recompensaría a su propio tiempo.

"No quiero que digas que lo sientes. Quiero que aprendas de lo que sucedió. Que lo hagas mejor la próxima ves"

Caleb arqueó una ceja "¿La próxima vez? Creí que ya no confiabas en mí, Johnny"

"Estaba enojado contigo… todavía lo estoy… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te conozco"

El psíquico encontró su mirada y apretó la mandíbula "Entonces deberías saber que habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantener a Dean a salvo" miró hacia el lado y pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello "Preferiría que hubiese sido yo"

"Entonces yo tendría que lidiar con Mac" dijo John. Masajeó la parte de atrás de su cuello "Niño, puedo ser un imbécil"

Reaves lo miró a los ojos nuevamente "Como si no lo hubiese notado" torció la boca "Después de todo. Yo también te conozco"

John rio "Si, creo que si" hubo un incómodo momento de silencio y Winchester enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña bolsa negra. La que tiró hacia Reaves "Esto es tuyo, por cierto"

Caleb torpemente agarró la bolsa y le dio una mirada confundida. La abrió y dentro había un anillo de plata "¿Qué…?" miró de nuevo al mayor parpadeando confundido "Pensé que Jim era el que entregaba estos bebes" se había reventado el trasero intentando impresionar al pastor en cada oportunidad que tenía y ahora John era quien le daba el anillo.

Winchester le dio una extraña sonrisa, como si pudiese leer su mente "Lo hace, pero este es un poco diferente. He estado guardando esto para ti hace un rato. Pensé que debía hacer los honores cuando llegara el momento adecuado"

Caleb frunció el ceño, entendiendo lo que John estaba diciendo "¿Cuánto tiempo es un rato?"

John arqueo una ceja "Un rato" agradecía que el muchacho no presionara. Todos habían decidido que era mucha presión para la nueva generación saber sus predestinadas posiciones. Para aprender los roles que debían algún día interpretar.

"¿Y escogiste este maravilloso momento para dármelo?" cuando Winchester permaneció en silencio, Reaves suspiró, notando que estaba golpeando su cabeza contra una muralla de ladrillo. No importaba. Ahora tenía un anillo. Su propio anillo. Era parte de algo. Tenía hermanos. Algo más grande que él mismo "¿Eso significa que puedo cazar por mi cuenta ahora?"

Winchester bufó con sorna "Diablos, no. No significa eso"

El psíquico se encogió de hombros "Como sea" contempló el anillo nuevamente, abriendo y cerrando la mano para acostumbrarse a la sensación de usarlo.

"Mira, Niño…"

Caleb se forzó a quitar la vista del círculo plateado sonriendo "Es Cazador Niño para ti ahora"

"Y pensar que Mac pensaba que esto te haría más engreído y arriesgado"

El chico de dieciocho años intentó no sonreír "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Estaba diciendo… Que fui bastante duro contigo ahí adentro"

"¿Comparado con como usualmente me consientes?" Caleb bufó "Como que estoy acostumbrado a todo eso del amor duro, Señor"

John arqueó una ceja "¿Definitivamente eres una molestia en el trasero, sabias?"

"Si, bueno. Ahora son una molestia en el trasero, pero con anillo"

"Y te lo mereces"

Eso lo callo y miró a John "¿Realmente lo crees?"

Winchester negó con la cabeza "No te lo hubiese dado si no lo creyera, Junior. Y solo para que lo sepas, no sería tan exigente contigo si no creyera que serás un fabuloso cazador algún día" no era una disculpa, pero iba por ahí.

Caleb debía estar de acuerdo, porque la sonrisa arrogante estaba de regreso "¿Tan bueno como tú?"

John rodó los ojos "En teoría el estudiante debiese superar al maestro"

"Lo tendré presente"

Winchester inhalo y lo dejó salir lentamente "Mira, Caleb…Sé que te preocupas por los niños"

Reaves frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido "¿Cuáles niños?"

Winchester suspiró profundamente y el psíquico torció la boca "¿Te refieres a tus niños?" se encogió de hombros "Puedo tolerarlos… en un buen día"

"si, bueno. Creen que te lavaste las manos de ellos"

"¿Qué no es una opción que viene con el anillo? ¿No más aventuras en niñeralandia?"

"Estoy hablando en serio. Sammy piensa que ya no los quieres"

"Sammy siempre asume cosas, igual que su viejo"

"Está en los genes"

"O el nivel de madurez"

"¿Entonces puedes decirles que seguirás manteniéndote en contacto para atormentarlos?"

Caleb asintió y se encogió de hombros "Es como mi trabajo"

John le mantuvo la mirada "Creo que lo es" algún día, sería una responsabilidad de tiempo completo. La misión de El Caballero "¿Entonces vas a sacar mi trasero del fuego?"

Reaves sonrió ampliamente "Supongo que debería devolver el favor"

El joven cazador se dirigió a la cabina, pero John estiró la mano y lo agarró por la chaqueta "Caleb"

El chico se detuvo, dándole a John una mirada curiosa "¿Si?"

"También me alegra que hayas salido bien de esta"

Caleb sonrió con sorna "¿No vas a abrazarme o si? Miró hacia abajo al Golden Retriever que aún lo seguía a todos lados "Porque ya tengo un admirador con el que lidiar"

John bufó y lo soltó "Creo que puedo controlarme" negó con la cabeza "¿Pero qué diablos le hiciste a Atticus?"

Reaves sonrió "No tengo idea. Quizá mi señal de auxilio sonó como una de apareamiento. No soy el Dr. Doolittle"

"quizá deberías preguntarle a Mackland"

"¿Y darle un capitulo nuevo para investigarme? No gracias" Caleb se alejó con Atticus a su lado.

"Si, solo piensa en los experimentos que se le podrían ocurrir"

Reaves se detuvo y volvió hacia donde John estaba parado "No se te ocurra decirle"

"¿Cuánto vale para ti?" Winchester cargo su peso en sus talones.

"¿Me estás chantajeando?"

"Hey, lo que sea que sea. Las buenas niñeras son difíciles de encontrar en esta época. Especialmente las baratas"

"Dios, eres un bastardo"

"Sería Bastardo Senior para ti, novato"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	5. Chapter 5

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 5**

Jim estaba sentado con su espalda hacia la puerta cuando Caleb entró. El frío viento movió varias hojas de árbol hacia adentro. Cerro la puerta rápidamente para mantener el calor dentro y a su nuevo mejor amigo Atticus fuera. Tres largos pasos lo llevaron al área de la cocina donde el pastor estaba estudiando un mapa topográfico que tenía extendido sobre la mesa.

Reaves apretó con cariño el hombro del hombre y se inclinó sobre él para indicarle un punto al este de su locación "El Black Dog malo y grande vive ahí"

Jim levantó la vista para verlo sobre el borde de sus lentes, que colgaban precariamente de su nariz "No por mucho, mi muchacho. No por mucho"

Caleb sonrió, dándole al hombre mayor un apretón en el hombro antes de rodear la mesa y sentarse en una silla "¿Sabes? Si me hubieses dicho que todo lo que tenía que hacer para obtener un anillo era cagarla monumentalmente, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Y cuál sería la diversión en eso?"

El adolescente de cabello negro negó con la cabeza, sin saber nunca si el Pastor estaba bromeando o no. Dio una mirada al área principal de la cabaña donde podía ver y escuchar a Joshua y Boone claramente. El rubio estaba gesticulando con sus manos mientras hablaba y solo le tomo un momento a Reaves el por qué el otro joven estaba imitando a una joven recién comprometida "Veo que el mismo principio se aplicó a Sawyer" Había un anillo en la mano derecha de Joshua. Maldición.

"Parecía el momento adecuado. Si"

El psíquico frunció el ceño "¿Y quién hizo los honores con él?"

Jim arqueó una ceja curioso "Yo lo hice. Como con la mayoría de los nuevos cazadores"

Caleb mantuvo su brillante mirada azul "¿Pero no conmigo?"

"Parecía correcto que fuese John quien lo hiciera"

"¿Qué exactamente significa eso, Jim?"

"¿Qué crees que significa, mi muchacho?"

Reaves restregó la parte trasera de su cuello, comenzando a sentir la resaca de adrenalina "No lo sé"

"Hmmmm" Jim miró el mapa "Y yo que pensaba que eras psíquico"

"Pero Jim… Yo soy…" Reaves dudó y el Pastor lo miró nuevamente.

El hombre mayor se estiró y cubrió la mano de Caleb con la suya "Lo que sé es que te has convertido en un fantástico joven" esperó a que Reaves finalmente lo mirara antes de continuar "Sé que te confió mi vida, pero más importante que eso, te confío las vidas de los otros cazadores en La Hermandad"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Casi hago que Dean y Sammy terminaran muertos. Arriesgué sus vidas y son solo niños"

"Es en los momentos más oscuros cuando aparece el verdadero carácter de un hombre, Caleb" Jim negó con la cabeza y dio un golpecito cariñoso en la mano del joven antes de quitarla "No tengo duda de que tus intenciones eran buenas, incluso si tus acciones fueron un poco tontas"

"Mis intenciones no eran exactamente como nieve fresca" Caleb tragó con dificultad "Al menos, no hasta que Dean salió herido. Quería probarme frente a ti y a John. Y no quería que Josh saliera muy bien de todo"

"A veces debemos perder nuestro camino para llegar al camino correcto. Ahora te diste cuenta de lo que es importante. Lo que está en juego"

"¿Pero a qué costo?"

Jim sonrió con tristeza "Me temo que crecer raramente viene sin dolor. Uno está destinado a ganarse un montón de golpes y moretones en el camino"

"Pero yo no fui el que salió lastimado"

"Es un hecho triste, pero aprendemos mejor observando a aquellos que amamos sufrir por nuestros errores"

"No vale la pena" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Dean…"

"Dean estará bien" lo interrumpió Jim con una mirada confiada que acallo toda protesta.

"Después de todo, es un Winchester"

Caleb sonrió ligeramente. El hombre tenía su punto "Si. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que el Black Dog terminó con un terrible dolor de panza"

"Sin duda" Murphy regresó a su estudio del mapa.

"¿Jim?"

"¿Hmmm?" Jim continuó dibujando la trampa que pondrían para el Black Dog.

"¿No podías haber esperado un día más para darle su anillo a Sawyer?"

El pastor levantó la vista y le dio al muchacho una mirada de 'estas tentando tu suerte'

La media sonrisa de Reaves se agrandó. Levanto las manos en rendición "Solo estoy bromeando" Caleb se puso de pie y deslizó su silla nuevamente bajo la mesa "Después de todo igual le gané por cinco años"

Jim negó con la cabeza mientras observaba al psíquico alejarse "Muchachos" suspiró y regresó a su trabajo.

Joshua miro en dirección a Caleb cuando este entró en la habitación. El rubio aún estaba hablando animadamente, haciendo imposible que el otro joven cazador no viera el anillo plateado en su dedo. Reaves enterró sus manos en su chaqueta y rodó los ojos.

Boone le dio una mirada adolorida "Me alegra ver que sigues en una pieza, Niño"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "Si, Johnny solo tiró un par de golpes. No quería enojar a Mac"

"No lo culpo en eso. Tu papa puede ser un hijo de perra cuando quiere. Nunca subestimes a alguien con acceso a un escalpelo y drogas fuertes. Sin mencionar lo de las miradas que pueden matar" Boone restregó su gran y regordeta mano sobre su gruesa barba roja "Hubo esta vez en Philly…"

"¿Dean me llamó?" preguntó el psíquico repentinamente, ladeando su cabeza a un lado como si estuviese esforzándose por escuchar. En realidad no estaba de humor para una historia de los viejos tempos de Cazlim.

Boone escuchó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza "No escuché nada"

Caleb dio un golpecito en su cabeza "Debe haber sido la línea de emergencia psíquica. Mejor voy a revisar por si acaso"

"Hazlo, niño"

Joshua rió con sorna "Quizá debería considerar cuidado de niños en lugar de Legos en su especialización en la universidad"

Reaves pretendió no escuchar la provocación y continuó hacia la habitación, pero sonrió cuando escuchó que Boone le decía al otro cazador que ya madurara.

La puerta de la habitación crujió cuando la abrió, pero ninguno de los pequeños cuerpos se movió en la cama de abajo que los hermanos compartían. Reaves casi se devolvió, pensando que más tarde aclararía el malentendido, pero la imagen borrosa de grandes colmillos cubiertos de sangre y un vistazo del Black Dog, flotaron en su mente al mismo tiempo que escuchó el suave gimoteo. Dean estaba soñando.

En silencio se acercó a los niños, todavía captando las imágenes de la pesadilla. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Tuvo que empujar la intensa sensación de miedo lejos y plantarse en la realidad. El niño de diez años se movía en sueños inquieto y Caleb apenas pasó sus dedos sobre el cabello de Dean y el niño despertó de repente "¡No. Sammy!" dijo sin aire intentado sentarse.

"Hey" Reaves puso una mano en el pecho del niño, manteniéndolo inmóvil y evitando que se rompiera algún punto. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama "Deuce, tranquilo. Sammy está bien"

"¿Caleb?" Dean humedeció sus labios y parpadeo desorientado a su hermano menor, quien se estiro junto a él, pero no despertó. El niño de ocho años miró hacia el pequeño y se relajó en el colchón aliviado. Levantó la vista hacia el psíquico "¿Qué…Donde estamos?"

El joven frunció el ceño "¿La cabaña de caza? ¿Recuerdas?"

Finalmente el niño asintió "Si"

"¿Estas bien?" todavía había una expresión asustada en el rostro del niño, como si aun no hubiese despertado bien.

"El Black"

"No está aquí. Estabas soñando" le aseguró Caleb "No hay forma que esa cosa venga aquí. Y Boone y tu papá irán a despacharlo esta noche"

"Okey"

Reaves iba a quitar su mano. No le gustaba que la conexión permanecía abierta. El miedo del pequeño todavía era muy fuerte y ajeno.

Caleb no tenía miedo de muchas cosas. Las cosas que provocaban pesadillas y películas de horror habían sido parte de su vida desde que podía recordar. El psíquico tomó aire profundamente, mientras Dean reestablecía el vínculo agarrando su mano antes de que pudiese removerla totalmente "No te vayas"

Reaves tragó con dificultad. Le había susurrado lo mismo a Dean cuando el niño se había quedado tieso en sus brazos en esas horas previas a que John apareciera. La fiebre del niño había subido mucho y su respiración había sido laborioso y superficial. Sam había estado casi histérico y Caleb había estado aterrado. Porque había un monstruo con el que no podía lidiar. La Muerte. La bestia que no podía destrozar. Algo de lo que no podía mantener a la gente que amaba a salvo "No voy a ninguna parte, Niño"

Generalmente, hubiese molestado hasta el cansancio al niño por el labio tembloroso, el que tuviese agarrada fuertemente su mano y toda su interpretación de lapa, pero no pudo siquiera fingirlo. Después de todo, Caleb podía no temer por su propia vida, pero vivía constantemente atormentado por la fragilidad de las pocas personas que le importaban. La gente podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Todavía estás enojado con nosotros?" preguntó Dean suavemente. Su voz todavía débil y rasposa.

El psíquico suspiró "Socio, no estoy enojado" Los padres de Caleb habían desaparecido en un instante. En un borrón de sangre y tripas. Todavía podía verlo si lo intentaba con fuerza. Luego había sido su abuela. Caleb no había sido mucho mayor que Dean en esa época.

El niño de diez años lo miró con vulnerables ojos verdes "Te ves enojado"

Y había sonado tan preocupado. Tan no-Dean que Caleb forzó una sonrisa "Se llama taciturno, Deuce. Y a las mujeres les encanta. Créeme. Te voy a enseñar a hacerlo para que caigan a tus pies"

"Tengo diez"

Reaves utilizó su mano libre para revolver el cabello del niño "No siempre tendrás diez" Igual que la suerte no siempre estaría de su lado. Igual como John no siempre estaría para venir a rescatarlos.

Palabras como siempre, por siempre y seguro, no podían tomarse por sentadas. Tenían el hábito de desaparecer y deshacerse a tus pies. Solo estaban hechas para adorar historias de finales felices como los cuentos de hadas que a Jim Murphy le gustaba contarles.

"Pero siempre seré una molestia en tu trasero"

Así era mejor. Caleb fingió sorpresa "¿Ahora lees mentes, Deuce? Justo estaba pensando eso" Pensando no era la palabra para eso. Más bien rogando por ello. Había estado muy cerca esta vez. John tenía razón. Podían haber perdido a ambos niños.

"Solo para ti, Damien" la respuesta sarcástica hizo que mirara a Sam y luego a su hermano

El psíquico negó con la cabeza "¿Si? ¿Sabes qué estoy pensando ahora?" Dios, esperaba que no. Si Dean alguna vez se daba cuenta lo importante que era, torturaría a Caleb sin piedad. Cualquier autoridad que tuviese sobre el niño se desvanecería.

Una pálida imitación de su sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del niño "Algo acerca de Lassie y Rin Tin Tin"

Caleb gimió "Oh, ¿en serio?"

Una risita amortiguada salió de debajo de las mantas y Reaves se estiró y agarró un pie con calcetines que se veía y le hizo cosquillas "Juraste guardar el secreto, Enano. Recuerdo que hicimos un juramento de dedos"

"No puedo mentirle a Dean" chillo riendo Sam, mirando a Reaves y liberando su pie "Me preguntó que había pasado"

"¿Y no pudiste dejar convenientemente afuera esa parte?"

"¿Por qué dejar fuera la mejor parte?" Joshua entró en la habitación, caminando arrogantemente "No puedo esperar para decirle a Ian y Fisher"

Caleb compartió una mirada con dean "Y aquí llegó, la nueva señorita comprometida"

DEan frunció el ceño y Reaves miró sobre su hombro "Anda, ven a mostrarles para que puedan dormir algo"

"¿Mostrarnos qué?" Sam se sentó, mirando insistentemente al rubio en la oscuridad "¿Papi te pegó? ¿Tienes un ojo morado?"

Caleb bufo con sorna ante la apenas contenida alegría, pero Joshua no pareció desanimarse "Para tu información, joven Winchester, estás viendo al más nuevo miembro de La Hermandad"

Levantó su mano mostrando su anillo plateado "¿Jim te dejó entrar al club?" Dean abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo "¿Por hacer que nos perdiéramos?"

"No" saltó Joshua "Por protegerlos"

"Recuerda, Deuce" Caleb asintió sonriendo "Cuando movió la nariz y recitó un hechizo"

"Encantamiento" lo corrigió Sawyer condescendiente "Yo no hago hechizos"

Reaves lo miró "Y yo pensando que era por qué finalmente te dio un anillo JIm. Porque estabas aceptando tus dones… no intentando pretender ser alguien que no eres" la sonrisa de Caleb se ensanchó cuando Joshua se sonrojo "Además, trataste de cubrirme. Gracias por cierto"

El ceño de Joshua se acrecentó. Eso era exactamente lo que Jim le había dicho, lo que significaba solo una cosa. Reaves estaba leyéndolo "¿La palabra privacidad no significa nada para ti, pagano?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la habitación "Podría preguntarte lo mismo, mal educado. Nadie te invitó a entrar"

Sawyer negó con la cabeza "Tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como tu"

Reaves arqueo una ceja "Te digo lo mismo, Josh"

El rubio rodó los ojos, sin molestarse en aclarar la detestable abreviación de su nombre de pila "Como sea"

"¿Tienes una escoba?" preguntó Sam repentinamente como si hubiese estado haciéndose la pregunta durante un rato "¿O un gato? Porque la mayoría de las brujas tienen"

Caleb no pudo contener la carcajada cuando la boca de Joshua literalmente se abrió y cerró sin palabras. Era suficientemente malo ser insultado por Dean…pero Sam "Seguramente, Sammy, porque aparentemente se comió su lengua"

"No soy un brujo" negó Joshua, evidentemente molesto "Yo solo…es solo…sé cosas de brujos" suspiró "¿Y por qué siquiera me estoy explicando contigo? Tienes cinco años"

"Espera un poco más y todo lo que diga será muy inteligente para que lo entiendas, Sawyer"

Joshua suspiró, rápidamente cansándose de la discusión. Reaves podía ser cansador mentalmente. Añádele a sus secuaces y era agotador "La única razón por la que bien es para decirte que John y Boone quieren preguntarte de la guardia del Black Dog. Vamos a salir en cuanto esté oscuro"

Caleb sintió que Dean apretaba con fuerza su mano y podía sentir los ojos de Sam clavados en él. Joshua seguía siendo un idiota, pese a lo que pudiese haber hecho por los niños "Saldré en un minuto"

Esperó a que el rubio saliera antes de volver a mirar a los niños con una sonrisa burlona "Pobre bastardo. Tenía miedo que terminara jubilándose antes de que le dieran el anillo"

"Dijiste que Papá y Boone iban a ir tras el" Dean ignoró la distracción.

"Lo harán" Reaves se encogió de hombros "Solo voy de reserva"

"¿Crees que el Black todavía esté ahí afuera? ¿Crees que Joshua tenga razón de que hay más de uno?"

La respiración de Dean se había acelerado y había un destello de miedo en su mirada nuevamente. Caleb negó con la cabeza "Los Black Dog generalmente no cazan en manada, Deuce. Los estaba confundiendo con los Perros del Infierno. Este perrucho es más solitario y gracias a mi, está usando algo de plata. Eso lo detendrá"

"No quiero que papi vaya" dijo Sam "¿Quién va a cuidarnos?"

"El Pastor Jim estará aquí, Enano"

"Podrías quedarte" dijo Dean tensamente "No necesitas tres cazadores para matar un Black Dog. Y Josh es el que tiene un anillo ahora. Él debería ir"

"Sé dónde está la guarida" indicó Caleb "Sabes que Sawyer nunca podría encontrar el lugar"

"¿Por qué no puede encontrar su propio trasero en la oscuridad?" preguntó Sam y Reaves soltó una carcajada.

"Lo entendiste perfectamente, Sammy" miró a Dean y movió sus cejas de arriba abajo "Además, Sawyer no es el único que obtuvo un anillo"

Caleb levantó su mano libre y les mostró el anillo orgulloso "Ahora soy oficialmente un cazador"

"No hay manera" Dean abrió los ojos enormemente

"Sip. Ustedes son los primeros en saberlo"

"Pero si todavía eres un niño"

"No lo soy" respondió Reaves ofendido "Tengo dieciocho"

"Pero fue a mí al que mordieron" Dean frunció el ceño "Yo también debería tener un anillo"

"No es un corazón purpura, Deuce. Además tienes que ser lo suficientemente alto para subirte en todas las montañas rusas de Disney antes de obtener uno de estos bebes. Es una regla"

"Muérdeme" mascullo Dean mirando hacia el lado.

"No, no. Ha habido mucho de eso por una noche"

El mayor de los hermanos Winchester lo fulminó con una patentada mirada de enojo. La que era mucho mejor que ver la expresión previa de miedo y preocupación "Solo me alegra que Joshua y tú obtuvieran un premio"

La sonrisa de Caleb se desvaneció. Su alivio desapareciendo junto a la sonrisa "No es gracioso, Deuce"

Dean tragó con fuerza, bajando la vista hacia la manta que lo cubría "Lo siento" Sammy se acurrucó más cerca de su hermano mayor, sin entender realmente por qué su hermano estaba alterado, pero sintiéndolo igualmente "Es solo…"

Reaves suspiró. Dean y él tenían mucho más en común de lo que le gustaba admitir "Mira, Deuce. Está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Nada va a pasarle a nadie"

Caleb pasó su mano por su rostro, aun sintiendo el miedo del niño. Se le ocurrió una idea y se estiró para arremangar la pata de su pantalón. Soltó la cartuchera de cuero que mantenía amarrada a su tobillo "No es un anillo, pero es una especie de rito de paso. Tu papá me lo dio cuando maté mi primer hombre lobo" Sacó la daga de plata de su estuche y se la pasó, con el mango hacia el niño, a Dean.

"Genial" susurró Dean, tomando el cuchillo y mirándolo con reverencia.

"Puedes mantenerlo bajo tu almohada. Solo por si acaso. Los mantendrá a Sammy y a ti seguros"

"Gracias" Dean lo miró hacia arriba "Pero igual sigo pensando que deberían haberme dado un anillo"

Caleb rodó los ojos "Te voy a comprar un par de cajas de Cracker Jacks. Quizá tengas suerte"

"A mí también me gustan las Cracker Jacks" dijo Sam y el otro niño negó con la cabeza.

"Lo recordaré, Enano" Reaves se puso de pie y los arropo "ahora a dormir"

El niño de diez años lo miró hacia arriba "¿Sabes que esa cosa no te hace a prueba de balas, verdad?"

El psíquico rodó los ojos "Si, venía con una advertencia, John Junior"

"¿Venía con una capa?" pregunto Sam.

"No, pero quizá deberías hablar con Jim al respecto, Sammy" Reaves sabía que tanta pregunta era una táctica para retrasarlo. Los niños no querían que nadie cazara al Black Dog. Pero el deber llamaba.

John asomó su cabeza por la puerta "Buenas noches, niños" sonrió a sus hijos y ladeo la cabeza hacia el lado "¿Vienes, Caleb?"

"Estaré ahí" y Reaves sabía que lo haría. Ahí para los Winchester y los otros cazadores de La Hermandad.

"Ten cuidado" le aconsejó Sammy bostezando.

"Si hay algún problema empuja a Josh en medio de ti y el Black. Apuesto a que sabe a mierda" comentó Dean relajándose contra la almohada.

Caleb soltó una carcajada. Jim era de la opinión de que él atraía al peligro. Caleb tenía la impresión de que los chicos Winchester dejarían chicos sus días de niño.

Fin

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


End file.
